


回形针俱乐部

by huangcunzhang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼啦
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 这是2013年完结的文，大概是今年年底出本（如果我不拖延，把2W字以上的番外写出来，并且顺利画完这本书所有的小插画的话）。这次修文并不痛苦，马克安迪是2016年的文，2017年夏天我在修订它，修得很痛苦，几乎是重写，但回形针俱乐部竟然不需要怎么修……它太好笑了，我几乎忘了它的内容，重新看觉得太好笑了。我正开始修文，修一部分就发出来一部分。这次修文目前来看没有太大的改动，修改的部分是商业、金融上的细节，2013年很显然我完全不了解商业方面的信息233。参考的市值和持股情况是特斯拉，看了下facebook它实在太庞大了……啊哈哈不行不行。hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2013年完结的文，大概是今年年底出本（如果我不拖延，把2W字以上的番外写出来，并且顺利画完这本书所有的小插画的话）。这次修文并不痛苦，马克安迪是2016年的文，2017年夏天我在修订它，修得很痛苦，几乎是重写，但回形针俱乐部竟然不需要怎么修……它太好笑了，我几乎忘了它的内容，重新看觉得太好笑了。  
> 我正开始修文，修一部分就发出来一部分。  
> 这次修文目前来看没有太大的改动，修改的部分是商业、金融上的细节，2013年很显然我完全不了解商业方面的信息233。参考的市值和持股情况是特斯拉，看了下facebook它实在太庞大了……啊哈哈不行不行。  
> hope you enjoy

奈哲尔穿着皱巴巴的衬衫开车回家。 现在是早晨八点四十分，他的车右后轮上有一摊狗狗的尿液，前车窗上有一坨黄绿和白色相间的鸟粪便。他没有弄掉那坨鸟屎，也没有因为狗尿而生气，他现在不会为任何事情生气也不会为任何事情担忧，因为他的脑子里只剩下一件事。  
他昨天和弗雷·罗斯上床了。  
弗雷·罗斯，他的一个好朋友，某种意义上的同事。  
奈哲尔所在的平面和包装设计工作室与弗雷所在的建筑设计室共同租用一个仓库，奈哲尔和弗雷几乎每天都在一块儿——他们是千真万确的好朋友。  
奈哲尔觉得自己是笔笔直的。  
应该说，在今天之前，奈哲尔都觉得自己是直得像天线（他想着弗雷自慰那点全工作室都知道的事暂且不谈）。  
如今，让奈哲尔怀疑自己是不是有点儿弯的契机开始于昨天晚上的一次酒聚，高潮则是今天早晨奈哲尔在弗雷家床上光着屁股醒来。  
这是奈哲尔九小时后加入回形针俱乐部的主要原因。  
所有的闹剧都将从这个由一群不愿意承认自己弯了的“直男们”所组成的互诉衷肠俱乐部开始。

首先回到所有故事的最开始。  
这是个秋日的早晨，柔软的光线像蛋黄酱一样诱人。  
一条三个月大的黑白相间斑点狗对着奈哲尔的后车轮抬起脚撒尿，一只柠檬黄色的小鸟飞过蓝如海洋的天空，拉了一小坨粪便，热热的排泄物刚好落到奈哲尔的前车窗上。  
此时，奈哲尔从宿醉中醒来。  
在弗雷家的床上醒来。  
光着屁股醒来。  
奈哲尔有一个长达十秒钟的脑内空白。  
十秒钟之内他什么都没有想，他感到自己并没有身在现实世界。他觉得他做了一个关于弗雷的春梦——应该说，又一个。  
但肯定有什么不对，直觉告诉他这不是梦因为看起来一切都是那么的真实。  
于是奈哲尔很老土地捏了自己一把，这让他的大腿痛得非常具体。  
并不是梦！奈哲尔在心中呐喊道，这并不是梦！我真的和弗雷上床了！  
这个精神受到极大冲击的男人自我安慰道：“我和弗雷只是相敬如宾地躺在床上像同事那样睡了一觉，就和我们在工作室里常做的那样。”  
这个苍白的自我安慰只存在了五秒钟，就在看见搭在电视机上的内裤以及电视柜上的、装有可疑白色液体的避孕套时宣告崩溃。  
很显然，他和弗雷上床了（先别管他们具体是怎么做的——他有点好奇，说真的——上床本身是事实）。  
这时，弗雷从梦中醒来了，他睁开眼睛，露出了和奈哲尔刚刚一样的迷茫表情。他坐起来，看了一眼内裤，看了一眼电视柜，重新躺回了床上。  
“哦⋯⋯”奈哲尔说，尴尬地，“嗯⋯⋯”  
弗雷转过来，看着他。  
“我很抱歉。”奈哲尔说，他希望能在地上挖个洞然后像个兔子一样从地球另一端钻出来。  
“你在向我的电视柜道歉吗？”弗雷问。  
奈哲尔回过头，他看见安全套里的可疑液体流满了电视柜表面。  
滴答，这可疑的液体滴到了弗雷家的地板上。  
滴答，又一滴。  
滴答，第三滴。  
“现在我要向你的地板道歉了。”奈哲尔说，他试图用玩笑缓和这尴尬的气氛。 该死的，他的眼睛根本无法从那些液体上移开，仿佛他每次都不能从恐怖片上的恶心镜头上移开一样。  
“不一定，因为它们有可能是我射的。”弗雷说，他在床上舒展了一下身体，“我要起床了。今天我们有个提案。”他又一次坐起来。  
弗雷显得非常平常，而奈哲尔却因尴尬和急躁像只被拔了毛的火鸡：“是吗，你们有个提案？祝你们大获成功！”  
“多谢，伙计。”弗雷说，他从床上爬起来，光着身体走下床（一点也不尴尬的），他走到橱子前面，拿出内裤穿上，接着开始穿衬衫、背心、棕色长裤。  
奈哲尔就那么看着弗雷的背影，直到弗雷穿上所有的衣服（包括一双深灰色线条纹的袜子），他的脖子、大腿、脚踝看起来一如既往得迷人。  
“我得现在就去工作室和瓦伦丁还有唐恩集合，你如果能在五分钟之内出门，我就载你一起去。”弗雷说，“你也能再睡一会儿，不过记得帮我锁门。钥匙下午去工作室给我。那时我们应该都回来了。”  
奈哲尔看着弗雷，他依旧觉得很尴尬：“我要待会儿再走。”  
“好的，你可以穿我的衣服。”弗雷说，“在我的衣柜里随便拿，我要出门了。”  
“弗雷，”奈哲尔叫住准备离开卧室的弗雷，“哦⋯⋯”他抓了抓脑袋，“我还是觉得很抱歉。”  
“和我的电视柜说去吧。”弗雷背上皮质挎包，笑了一下，“喝醉酒的一个意外，我已经不记得昨天我们干了什么。别太在意，伙计。”他看看手表，“我得马上走了。下午见，奈哲尔。”  
“再见。”奈哲尔说，他坐在床上看弗雷——这个男人是个瘦瘦的家伙，柔软的深棕色头发带一点儿卷，眼角有迷人的笑纹。他简直帅呆了，帅到像奈哲尔这样的纯直男都想在他赶去工作之前吻他的嘴唇。 

奈哲尔·格雷格是一个好奇心重，充满幻想，爱好体验新事物的男人。与此同时，他还是个社交网络爱好者，一个必须打破沙锅问到底的家伙。举例来说，他在大学时代就已经习惯看完一部电影后去搜索一下男主角们斜线的问题，他早就发现网络上的女孩们热烈地迷恋着两个男人之间的爱情故事并且擅长描写它。奈哲尔还去读了一些，他得说有（很大）一部分看起来（相当）不错。  
不过，奈哲尔爱好新事物的特点并不表现在和男人相处的问题上，比起男人他更喜欢女人，他不准备和男性开始一段关系，他当然也不想和男人上床——关于这一点，弗雷·罗斯是一个例外。  
奈哲尔已经想着弗雷的屁股自慰很久了。 他会在自慰时想着弗雷舔他，含住他，用舌头在他的阴茎上打转。幻想任何女明星都不会像幻想弗雷那样让他快速而剧烈地达到高潮。 奈哲尔认为这个意外可能是他以前看的那些斜线小说的错，但别人可不管什么斜线小说——他的同事们在一次真心话的游戏之后得知了他想着弗雷自慰这个秘密，对他进行了惨绝人寰的吐槽。  
奈哲尔摇摇头，他把车开回家，停进车库，接着钻进浴室洗澡。 冷水打在他的背上，他总算冷静了1到1.2个百分比。  
该死的，他怎么就真的和弗雷上床了呢？他一直以为弗雷只是他幻想中的一个角色，就好比杂志封面的女模特——一个象征，而不是他真的希望去搀和的人以及事。 现在事实却不容置疑，他的的确确和一个他非常希望与之上床的男人上床了，他们还把安全套扔到了电视柜上。单从衣服散落得到处都是这一点来看，他们昨天晚上拥有非常令人愉快的性爱。 而奈哲尔则完完全全地忘记了所有的内容，这真是太荒谬了。  
如果有可能，荒谬这个词要替换成遗憾。  
奈哲尔一面洗他的小弟弟，一面试图回忆昨天发生了什么。除了那杯酒很好喝外，他的唯一印象就是弗雷床头柜上往地下滴的可疑白色液体。  
滴答，一滴。  
滴答，又一滴。  
滴答，第三滴⋯⋯  
这声音和钟摆一样在他的脑中不断地扩张，像一个巨大的汽车安全气囊般充满了他的大脑。最终，那玩意儿“啪”的一声破碎了。  
奈哲尔发出一声绝望的呻吟。 这个可怜的家伙迅速地擦干身子，只穿一条底裤就跑到了电脑前。  
“我觉得我伤害到我的同事了，我喝醉酒，和他上了床，但我是个直男。至于他，虽然他没有说，但我知道他是弯的。” 奈哲尔登陆了Tumblr，匿名向一个看起来是Gay的感情专家主页询问了上面这个问题。  
只过了一分钟，他就得到了回复。  
“这种事情的发生谁也不希望。”那个知心主页回复道，“但我觉得你应该直面这件事并试图挽回你和同事之间的关系。如果你有任何问题，可以去往‘回形针俱乐部’寻求帮助，以下是网址。如果你在纽约，每周三晚上八点，在回形针俱乐部的活动上，会有一群和你拥有一样困扰的人，希望你可以从别人的身上学到一点处理经验。”  
奈哲尔立刻怀抱着一种复杂的心情点进了网页。  
回形针俱乐部的主页看起来就像个戒烟戒酒会，它实在是太正经了，奈哲尔突然有一种去了之后就要在心理辅导员的帮助下上台做一次声泪俱下的分享的错觉。他根本不想分享他和弗雷的床事（更何况他完全不记得了），他只是希望有人给他点意见，以便不要让弗雷难过。说实话，他很担心弗雷喜欢男人，而他已经伤害了弗雷。他知道关于弗雷过去的一些事情，关于他大学时代时暗恋并伤害他的那个男人的故事。这故事刚开始奈哲尔是在酒吧里听朋友随口说起的，之后他很认真地去调查了一下（弗雷是他非常好的朋友，他对探寻别人的私生活表示抱歉，但他不能放着这些事在那里而不去了解）。  
说实在的，他不算了解弗雷，他了解的弗雷只是一个小甜饼，一个对人和善的家伙（他还有点儿毒舌，仅仅一点儿而已），他也没有见过弗雷谈恋爱，没有见过弗雷说他喜欢什么人。虽然他们每天都呆在一起，但他感到他并不了解弗雷·罗斯的生活，他为此感到难过（每次自慰之后的几分钟里难过得尤其厉害）。  
奈哲尔一边翻看网页，一边想起和弗雷一个工作室的瓦伦丁在某次晚餐时开玩笑说的故事。 一想到这个故事，奈哲尔就出了一身冷汗。  
这个瞎掰的故事是这样的：  
“奈哲尔喝醉了酒，和弗雷上了床，他们的性很契合。弗雷暗恋奈哲尔，所以他才没有拒绝奈哲尔。在那之后，他们一直保持肉体关系。弗雷感到很痛苦，因为奈哲尔不能正视自己的感情，他依旧认为他应该和女人在一起，他依旧觉得自己对弗雷抱有欲望而不是爱。弗雷并没有告诉奈哲尔和任何人他心里的想法以及他对奈哲尔的感情，他的痛苦只属于他自己。弗雷以前感情受过伤，他从不谈起他以前的感情，在面对奈哲尔的时候，他会想到以前的伤痛⋯⋯”  
奈哲尔痛苦地抓乱了头发，他一边发出呻吟一边将回形针俱乐部的地址存入他的Evernote。  
他不想伤害弗雷，哪怕一根头发。 

此时，正在和客户开会的弗雷用手碰了碰鼻子，差点打了个喷嚏。  
如果他知道奈哲尔现在的想法，关于那些伤害，关于大学的感情创伤（那源于一个小误会，结果谣言越传越不对劲），他一定会说“我认识一个出版商，我想他会很希望出版你脑补过度的故事，如果你练好你那小学生一样的拼写的话”。 

*******  
弗雷·罗斯是小甜饼。 他是镶嵌有巧克力的曲奇，包装在硬度小的金属盒里。  
弗雷的同事和朋友喜欢叫他小甜饼，这名字源于他大学时代的一个投票，在40位候选人中，弗雷以一票的优势成为男人和女人都最想吻的男人，这是一个奇怪的意外，至少弗雷认为，比起39名候选人，他并不出挑。  
弗雷一直是个性格和善、办事有条理的人，他有不少好朋友，其中包括奈哲尔在内。他受到朋友们的欢迎，大家都很喜欢他——和奈哲尔一个工作室的奥利弗曾经用大丽菊等植物为他染过扣子，与弗雷同一个工作室的瓦伦丁总是在请弗雷吃饭。  
有一句话叫人人都爱小甜饼，那说的是很多人都喜欢和弗雷做朋友。  
虽然被称为小甜饼，但弗雷的确是个不出挑的男人——他长得不错，但没有让人惊艳的容貌；他笑起来很温暖，但大部分情况下稍微有一点严肃；与此同时，他还拥有轻微的毒舌属性（这反而让人们更加喜欢他，因为他总是刀子嘴豆腐心）。 搞不好由于他太过于和善，与他表白的人数量很少。除了那个投票外，他都过着平静的生活。  
不仅在学校中，在家庭中弗雷也不怎么显眼，他有一个金融行业的妈妈，一个金牌律师爸爸，一个金牌律师哥哥，一个目前在读法律的高材生妹妹。 在遇到奈哲尔之前，弗雷直得就像放在桌面上的一张复印纸的边缘。他和大部分男人一样，喜欢漂亮的女孩，喜欢她们的长发被风吹起来的样子，喜欢她们的皮肤在阳光下的颜色。他谈过几次恋爱，和几个可爱的女孩，但他对每个女孩的感情都仅限于喜欢。就和他的性格一样，他没有特别大的情绪波动——那些爱得死去活来的电影，从不在弗雷的涉猎范围中。  
弗雷不温不火的人生是在得知奈哲尔想着他自慰那一刻开始变得有趣的，并且越来越有趣的。  
奈哲尔根本是辆过山车，他是活跃分子、精力过于旺盛者，能在旅行中躺在游客众多的著名街道上装尸体，也能大半夜绑着头巾在脸上画上油彩看足球，还能在瓦伦丁去迈阿密看季后赛决赛时毫不犹豫地参一脚。总之，他是个活泼好动、充满热情的27岁年轻男人。奈哲尔也常常吐槽身边的同事和朋友，但到最后他总是被某些更加厉害的家伙说得哑口无言——这些家伙当中自然也包括弗雷。  
事情回到昨天晚上，弗雷和奈哲尔出去喝酒，他们坐在吧台旁喝下了三杯朗姆。  
“你介意我把你当做自慰对象吗？”奈哲尔突然问。  
“如果我介意又怎么样？”弗雷问，“在你自慰的时候冲到你家把你的小弟弟塞回你的裤子？”  
奈哲尔露出一副“又一次被打败”的表情，他可怜兮兮地看着弗雷：“我感到很抱歉。”  
“没什么要抱歉的。”弗雷说，“那是你的小弟弟和你的手。”  
奈哲尔看着空酒杯，无奈地说：“我不知道我为什么会那么做，我想大概是因为我觉得你的屁股很漂亮。”他明显喝醉了，他又要了第四杯酒。  
弗雷看着奈哲尔。这家伙令人难以捉摸，谁知道他下一秒会干出什么。  
“我当然不是把你当做女人，”奈哲尔一边喝那杯新递过来的酒一边补充，“我说你的屁股很漂亮既是指我想干你，也只指我指望你能来干我。”  
弗雷露出笑容，用手稍微掩住嘴以便别让奈哲尔过于尴尬。奈哲尔现在脸已经够红了，弗雷不想和猴屁股一起喝酒。  
“你看起来是发情期的雄性动物，因为没有雌性所以把身边的雄性当做雌性来看待。”弗雷说。  
“不，”奈哲尔马上回答，“你比那些封面女郎迷人多了。我总是想吻你。”  
弗雷连忙拉开一点距离以免神志不清的奈哲尔直接凑过来。现在的奈哲尔没有刮胡子，像瘦瘦的熊类一样毛茸茸，弗雷觉得如果被他啃上一口一定非常痒。弗雷自己的胡子总是刮得很干净，这可能是家族传统，律师们大部分都会好好刮胡子。  
“你太久没谈恋爱了。”弗雷说，“给自己找个女孩，伙计。”  
“我试过，”奈哲尔说，他歪着脑袋看了看弗雷，然后可怜兮兮地趴在桌子上，“那根本没有用，我还是想着你自慰。”他发出狗生病时的呻吟，趴在桌子上玩他的那杯酒。  
弗雷耸耸肩，继续喝酒。 奈哲尔当然也继续喝酒。 不过已经没人想得起来他们为什么要来这里喝酒了。  
又喝了大约十分钟，弗雷也有些醉了。  
“你以前交过男朋友吗？”奈哲尔说。  
“你为什么会这么想？”弗雷反问。  
“我听说你被你暗恋的学长伤害了。”奈哲尔说。  
弗雷微微皱起眉头。学长？他想，那是谁？ 他仔细地思考了这个问题，但喝得太多脑子有点儿转不过来。弗雷·罗斯不太能喝酒，随随便便几杯就能让他神志不清并散发出朦朦胧胧的感觉。他眯着眼睛，试图在混乱的大脑里理出一些什么。  
一个学长？一个伤害过他的学长？ 他想了快半分钟，总算想出了一个人。  
“如果你说的是尼尔·奥雷，那的确有这么一回事，他在一场足球比赛中让我住院两天。”  
“那真是太让人同情了。”奈哲尔说，他露出一副同情心过剩的表情。  
实际上，弗雷说的和他理解的完全不是一回事。 弗雷说的是，我和尼尔·奥雷打过一场球赛，场上发生了一些状况，我因受伤而住院两天。 喝得醉醺醺以至于脑补能力上了一个新台阶的奈哲尔的理解的是，尼尔·奥雷，弗雷的学长，在一场球赛上拒绝了弗雷的告别，弗雷因为难过而酗酒所以住院整整两天。  
奈哲尔和弗雷在交流过程中总是处于一个你说你的我理解我的状态。这个状态还将持续不少时候。在这个状态持续的长时间里，工作室的其他四个男人对于他们竟然能够交流非常不理解。为什么他们根本说得不是一件事但他们总说得像一回事呢？为什么这两个性格差距大得像迈阿密和朱诺的两个人能爱上彼此呢？疑点实在太多了，就连酷爱吐槽的唐纳森也丧失了吐槽的心情。  
总体来说，奈哲尔和弗雷之间的爱情的开始就是源于奈哲尔每天都在为自己可能伤害了弗雷而难过、为弗雷的过去而心痛，而虽然不是学法律但法律世家出身的弗雷则是个淡定、冷静、和蔼可亲、根本没有什么悲惨过去也不会脑补自己有多么凄惨的直男。  
在这个关键的晚上，在这个一切故事开始的晚上，这两个一个已经弯了还不自知，一个被当作深柜的直男继续喝他们的酒，继续进行一些鸡同鸭讲的对话。  
“我一直觉得男同性恋比较敏感，而我刚好比较不懂得体谅别人的敏感。如果我在言语上有什么伤害到你，我并不是那个意思。”奈哲尔说。  
弗雷把目光从一个坐在远方的女孩的身上移过来，他觉得那女孩长得很像他的妹妹。他凝视奈哲尔的眼睛，因为喝醉了而显得很迷茫：“你刚刚是在和我说话吗？”  
“别掩饰你的感情，你可以和我分担。”奈哲尔说，他指的是弗雷过去的那些伤痛。  
“哦，没问题。”弗雷回答，他根本没有搞清楚奈哲尔在说什么。不过无所谓，既然奈哲尔都喝得这么醉了他也说不出什么有逻辑的话。  
奈哲尔凝视弗雷的褐色眼睛，他觉得它们就像琥珀。  
弗雷凝视着奈哲尔的褐色眼睛。他刚刚准备和我说什么来着？他想。 

其实他们这次来喝酒本身就很奇怪。  
奈哲尔把车开到弗雷家，将上次借弗雷的衬衫还他（为什么不明天去工作室还呢？这是又一个问题），弗雷明天明明要和客户开会结果还答应了奈哲尔喝酒的邀请（也许是因为和奈哲尔在一起对话过于鸡同鸭讲导致弗雷的逻辑瞬间死光了），两人找了一家离弗雷家最近的酒吧，走过去喝酒。  
他们在喝酒的时候进行了一些会把旁听者急死的对话（如果那儿有旁听者的话），随后他们喝完酒勾肩搭背地走回了弗雷家。  
接下来的一切就更加奇怪了。  
弗雷仅存的逻辑告诉他，我需要认真洗一把澡不然我得明天早晨起来洗澡，但是我明天上午要开会所以我不想明天起得太早来洗澡。他钻进浴室洗澡了，因为喝得太多，泡在大浴缸里舒服地睡着了。  
在客厅里等他的奈哲尔等了很久也没见弗雷从浴室里出来，他以为弗雷昏倒在里面了，跑进去找弗雷，走进去他发现弗雷睡着了。  
奈哲尔把睡得像刚出生的小狗那样的弗雷从浴缸里拖出来，鬼使神差地开始为他做人工呼吸（这真是接吻的好借口，当时奈哲尔的确是这样想的）。而弗雷大概是被太多的酒冲昏了头脑，他连自己身在何处都不知道就开始回应奈哲尔的吻，他们很快就把对方脱光了然后滚到床上去了。


	2. Chapter 2

快要走到回形针俱乐部门口时，奈哲尔已经要想起他和弗雷上床的过程了。他正准备回忆、领悟、再次感知那可疑的白色粘稠物体是怎么被弄出来的，回形针俱乐部的门突然出现在他的视线中。   
上床过程瞬间不知道溜到大脑的哪个角落去了。 他的脑中只剩下回形针俱乐部了。   
回形针俱乐部的大门是暗绿色的金属，上面是一些划痕和涂鸦，绿得非常独特。   
奈哲尔由此联想到章鱼博士的老巢、中土世界的入口、基佬联合会、海藻研究中心、铜绿发展委员会⋯⋯ 他发现这扇大门有让奇怪的词语不断蹦跳出来的魔力。这么说来这个地方一定有能力拯救他。   
奈哲尔在回形针俱乐部门口站定，犹豫着，迟迟没有推开俱乐部大门。他想到了一个场景，一个关于俱乐部里面的场景，他想到一些会拉出黄绿色粪便的鸡和一些会在车轮上撒尿的小狗，他想到一个满身涂了油的肌肉男挥舞着扫帚跟在那些鸡和狗的身后跑，他想到在这个肌肉男的身后，另一个有点儿娘的肌肉男光着上身不断地尖叫……  
这真是冲击性太强的画面，以至于奈哲尔根本不敢推开那扇门，他感到他一走进去，里面那些像他一样的迷茫直男们会把他绑在座位上，给他戴上用于和怪物通感的八爪鱼帽子以便研究他的身体，那些八爪鱼帽子就趴在他的头上直到它真的变成了一只八爪鱼⋯⋯   
“你准备进去吗？”奈哲尔的耳边突然传来一个男人的声音。   
奈哲尔猛得回过头。 那是一个把有点儿长的头发别到耳朵后面的男人，年纪不超过25岁。   
“这里是回形针俱乐部吗？”奈哲尔问。   
“是的，就是这儿。互助会马上就会开始，一起进去吧，”男人回答，“我是阿尔贝托。”   
“奈哲尔。”奈哲尔说，他跟在阿尔贝托的身后。 阿尔贝托比奈哲尔矮上几厘米，大约一百七十八公分，他看起来非常正常，应该说再正常不过了。阿尔贝托推开那扇神秘的大门，门轴发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。   
奈哲尔感觉到他正进入一个神秘组织的根据地。 共济会？他想，还是某种奇怪的邪教？那儿会有献祭的仪式吗？我会被警察捉起来吗？弗雷会来保释我吗？弗雷的律师爸爸和哥哥会觉得他有个不成体统的同事吗？   
就在奈哲尔这么思考的同时，门打开了。   
出现在他眼前的是一个和戒烟戒酒会举办处没什么区别的房间，它真是普通到不能更普通了，没有鸡，没有狗，连一个脱光了的肌肉男都没有——不知道为什么奈哲尔突然有点儿失望。   
房间里的座位上坐着不到十个男人，中间有一个男人站着，他看起来是集会的组织者。   
“晚上好，阿尔贝托。”里面的人和阿尔贝托打招呼。   
“晚上好。”阿尔贝托回答道，让出奈哲尔，“这是奈哲尔。”   
“你好，奈哲尔。”男人们纷纷和奈哲尔打起招呼，并且报出自己的名字。   
奈哲尔一时间没有记住所有的名字，并不重要，在他们之后的交流过程中，他会搞清楚每一个人，然后在他们说故事的时候心想，别扯淡了你就是弯的。   
“我是扎克。奈哲尔，随便坐吧。”中间的组织者自我介绍说，他是个长卷发的男人，看起来像个模特或者电影明星，不像是一个这种活动的组织者。   
奈哲尔在阿尔贝托旁边的椅子上坐下。   
“奈哲尔，能和我们说说你为什么来到这里吗，好让大家先了解你。”扎克在中间坐下，“还是说你有点儿害羞所以需要其他人先开始。”   
“害羞？不，我是来解决问题的。”奈哲尔说，“我希望迅速地解决问题，以便让我和我朋友的生活都回到正轨。”   
“听听你的故事。”扎克说。   
奈哲尔看了一眼坐在那儿的男人们，产生了一种非常亲切的感觉。他知道这些人和他一样，都是对自己的好朋友产生了性幻想从而在人生的道路上迷失了。   
奈哲尔没有搞清楚的地方在于，他以为回形针俱乐部是一个帮助他变回直男的地方，实际的情况则是，回形针俱乐部是帮助你为自己下个正确的定义的地方。那是说，只要你对男人产生了欲望，不是GAY就是BI没跑，直男那粗糙又活泼的人生已经和你说永远说再见了。   
总有很多人像奈哲尔这样，挣扎着不愿意相信自己的性向。阿尔贝托就是其中之一，他从小到大都直得像把钢尺，大学之后，他发现他非常非常喜欢吃食堂里的蛋糕，突然有一天，他意识到他可能是对做蛋糕的师傅感兴趣，他因此感到迷茫。有的时候，食物和性欲真的太难区分了，看到漂亮的男人或女人和漂亮的杯子蛋糕时都会有唾液分泌。关键的问题在于没有人会对着一个杯子蛋糕或者一块五成熟的牛排勃起。  
和阿尔贝托相类似的，奈哲尔笔笔直了整整二十六年，今年竟然备着一根绳子准备在一棵叫做弗雷的大树前上吊自杀。 人生的境遇总是如此奇妙。   
在回形针们的注视中，奈哲尔开始了他的故事讲述。   
“我有一个朋友”，他顿了顿，“他也是我的同事，”又顿了顿，“某种意义上。”   
“你是结巴吗？”坐在奈哲尔对面一个澳洲口音的男人突然问，他看起来比阿尔贝托还小上至少两岁，他可能是这个屋子里面年纪最小的家伙，他似乎只有20岁。   
“盖布瑞，让奈哲尔把话说话。”扎克说。   
盖布瑞耸耸肩，靠在他的椅子上闭上嘴，耸耸肩，露出一个“不是我的问题，他表现得像个结巴”的表情。   
奈哲尔看着盖布瑞，盖布瑞也看着他。 奈哲尔发现自己并不讨厌面前这个自我意识过剩的小伙子，他看起来和奈哲尔的弟弟有一点像。这些小鬼们总是烦得要命、吵吵闹闹、很容易你就想冲他们的屁股来上一脚，实际上他们是不错的小鬼。只是他们这个年纪可能觉得表现得令人讨厌是件超酷的事，和拯救世界一样酷。   
“我的这个朋友，是我最好的朋友之一，我们在同一个地方工作，几乎每天都呆在一起。我之前听到了一些传闻，说他是一个同性恋，还有一些并不令人愉快的过去。他本人倒是没发表过任何他是同性恋的言论。昨天我们一起去喝酒，今天早晨醒来时我发现我们上床了。”奈哲尔说。   
“假设他是个同性恋，你觉得他对你有好感吗？”扎克问，“这种事处理不好很容易伤害别人。”   
“这就是我为什么来到这里，我希望找到一个解决方法以便我们能够像以前一样相处。”奈哲尔说。   
“你们都上床了怎么像以前一样相处？”盖布瑞问，“你是在开玩笑？”   
奈哲尔看着盖布瑞，盖布瑞也直勾勾地看着他。   
“一定程度上的补救。”奈哲尔说，“我很多时候意识不到自己的行为对别人产生了怎样的影响，我的神经粗得像萝卜。这是我需要帮助的原因，也是我来这里的原因。”   
“我觉得你得向他解释一下你们上床这件事，你的朋友可能会误会一些事。”阿尔贝托说，“给他起个代号吧，我们说故事的时候每个人都用代号。”   
“小甜饼。”奈哲尔说，“和他熟的人都这么叫他。”   
“他一定是个基佬。”坐在盖布瑞旁边一个金棕色头发的男人说，他是雨果，刚刚自我介绍时奈哲尔记得他的名字，“能够被一群人认为是甜饼，他不是同性恋，我就把椅子吃了。”   
“希望他不是个基佬来然后我监督你把椅子吃下去。”盖布瑞扭过头看雨果。   
“我总想踢你的屁股，”雨果瞪着盖布瑞，“没有比你还要烦的小鬼了。”   
盖布瑞歪着嘴露出一个笑容：“等着你吃椅子，小妞。”   
“安静点，小伙子们，现在是帮奈哲尔解决问题而不是吵架。”扎克说，他转向奈哲尔，“你和小甜饼解释过了吗？别让他误会你爱上他了，那样会把情况弄得很糟。”   
“向他解释只是个误会，告诉他你们依旧是好朋友，别表现得你知道他是同性恋，如果他是个深柜，他就很讨厌别人提这一点。”一个蓝眼睛的短发男人说，他的年龄在四十岁左右，看起来非常温柔，他有着和盖布瑞一样令人羡慕的肌肉，他是克劳斯。   
“如果你发现他喜欢你，而你又只喜欢女人，就迅速地断干净，让他打消念头。”阿尔贝托说。   
“这是不是有点儿残忍？”奈哲尔问。   
“如果你一直拖着，赖在他身边，他会更加痛苦，相信我。”克劳斯说。   
“好吧，我明天上班会和他解释一下，理清楚整件事，告诉他我是直的。”   
“事情会圆满解决，别担心。”扎克说。   
“多谢。”奈哲尔说，他环视了一下四周，“说说你们的事，我得从我的事情里走出来，我已经想了一天了。”   
“好的，我们换个话题。”扎克说，他把头发别到耳朵后面，“你最近怎么样，阿尔贝托？”   
“老样子，一天买四次小蛋糕。”阿尔贝托回答。   
“你怎么不胖？”盖布瑞说，“我一吃垃圾食品就胖，还忍不住要吃垃圾食品。”   
“闭嘴，”阿尔贝托黑着脸，以阴沉的口气说，“可乐薯条才是垃圾食品，小蛋糕很健康。”   
奈哲尔吓了一跳，阿尔贝托看起来是个亲切并有着明媚笑容的小伙子，但现在他简直是超级英雄电影里的反派。就好像他身体上有一个开关，只要一打开他就变了一个性格。   
“你又把他惹火了。”雨果说。   
“小蛋糕上的翻糖不是垃圾食品吗。”盖布瑞反问。   
“我说了很多次，那是核桃杯子蛋糕，不带装饰性，没有翻糖。”阿尔贝托依旧恶狠狠的。   
“他们在说阿尔贝托大学食堂里的杯子蛋糕，”坐在克劳斯旁边的瑞恩向奈哲尔解释道，“阿尔贝托分不清自己到底是想吃蛋糕还是想吃蛋糕师傅。”   
奈哲尔感到奇妙又亲切，这些人和他一样，同样站在令人迷茫的人生十字路口上。   
阿尔贝托微微皱了皱眉头：“我不喜欢吃杯子蛋糕，在此之前。”   
“杯子蛋糕真的没什么好吃，一切甜食都没有存在的意义，除了苹果派。”雨果说。   
“一切甜食都有其存在的意义。”阿尔贝托的脸更阴沉了，“我是食品专业烘焙系的，你这个蠢货。”   
“为什么你是食品专业的还要去食堂买杯子蛋糕吃？你们不是会制作一堆奇奇怪怪的甜品或者别的东西给其他学生试吃吗？”奈哲尔疑惑地问，他以前有个室友是食品专业的，因为每天都懒得买早饭所以他每天都在当室友的小白鼠。   
“汤姆熊先生做的杯子蛋糕特别好吃，很难形容。”阿尔贝托说。   
“食堂里的杯子蛋糕再怎么好吃和你这样食品专业的人做出来应该还是有差别的，你只是想见汤姆熊先生？”奈哲尔说。   
“知道吗，”瑞恩看着奈哲尔，“你犯了一个错误，我们这儿没人说出真相。”   
奈哲尔心知肚明地点了点头：“哦，我更改我的言论，食堂的杯子蛋糕比你们这些三脚猫做的杯子蛋糕好吃十倍。”   
扎克认为话题应该在这里打住了，他环顾四周：“克劳斯，说说你最近的故事吧，我们和纽约都很关心你和扁桃仁先生的情况。”   
克劳斯喝了一口他放在脚边的矿泉水：“既然我们有个新朋友，”他冲奈哲尔笑了笑，“我从头说一遍我的故事。扁桃仁先生小时候和我一起长大，我们是邻居。后来我在纽约念大学，他在加州，他念到大学三年级找了个交换项目，来我学校读了一年，和我住一个公寓。”   
“你们感情可真好。”奈哲尔说。   
“是的，我们感情非常好。虽然我们常常捉弄对方，但他做任何事我都会支持他，他也会支持我的决定。”   
“那你在烦恼什么呢？我没听出来有什么好烦恼的。”奈哲尔说。   
“我们认识了四十年，彼此都没结婚，生活中最大的中心就是彼此。我现在反而搞不清我对他抱什么感情了。”克劳斯皱了皱眉头，“我上周买了一个牧场，扁桃仁先生最近迷上骑马而我运动细胞太差，但是，如果我去他的牧场练习，那就太尴尬了。”   
“你学会骑马了吗？”阿尔贝托问。   
“还没有。”克劳斯回答，“我现在刚学会爬上马。”   
“你那些肌肉不是运动所得吗？为什么你会运动细胞差？”奈哲尔问，克劳斯是个肌肉发达的中年男子，他长得像动作片里深情的男主角，你根本无法想象他刚学会爬上马。   
“马太奇怪了。”克劳斯说，“汽车、快艇和飞机就简单得多。”   
“你会开飞机？”雨果叫了起来。   
“是的，扁桃仁先生一年前送了我一辆写有我名字的私人飞机。别人送你自行车和快艇你都得学会驾驶它，所以我去学开飞机了，以免扁桃仁先生失望。最开始是用模拟器学习，还有本厚厚的手册，遇到问题你要知道翻开到第几页。”   
“有人送飞机是为了让你自己开它吗？”奈哲尔疑惑地问。   
“一技傍身没有坏处，小伙子。”克劳斯说，“我烦恼的还有一件事，我前几天把家搬到扁桃仁先生家隔壁了。”   
“他家不是在悬崖上吗？”瑞恩问。   
“我在他家旁边的悬崖上造了栋房子。”克劳斯说。   
“我不能理解这个思路，”阿尔贝托说，“你们两个住在悬崖上，要怎么串门？用绳索挡过去，像泰山那样？”   
“我修了一个吊桥，”克劳斯说，“问题在于那个吊桥太长了。所以我最近都住在他家……问题就出现在我住在他家。我们年轻时上过床，从三十岁忙于事业开始，就没有再上过床。现在我搞不清楚我们到底是什么关系。”   
“你们听起来像遇到了性爱问题的老夫老妻。”奈哲尔说。   
“你真是个诚实的小伙子。”盖布瑞夸奖道。   
“我应该主动去买安全套吗？”克劳斯问，“但我们已经很久没做了。我是不是应该先去健身房呆一个月？”   
“你的肌肉足够多了，你都快能去拍动作片了。”奈哲尔说。   
克劳斯露出一个略带疑惑的表情：“我还是觉得我应该去健身房练练……又不能使用他家的健身房，会显得有什么误会。所以还是要走过吊桥去我自己家，问题就是吊桥太长了。我想过用其他交通工具，开直升飞机飞到他家门口实在太夸张，或者我可以把车开下山，再开上山去他家。可是我站在我家的厨房里就能看见他家，为什么还要开30分钟的车？不过我还是得去健身，约我的健身教练，爬过吊桥去我自己家。”  
“你为什么不造一座真正的桥呢？”有人提出了一个很正确的问题。  
“吊桥看起来比较浪漫。”   
真是个无解的回答，奈哲尔想。  
瑞恩看着克劳斯：“我最近看报纸时发现，扁桃仁先生的肌肉也越来越多了，他穿西服都能看出这一点，参加会议时他站在里面鹤立鸡群，像个动作明星。如果你刚好也在那场会议里，你们看起来完全是敢死队的宣传海报。他肯定也每天都去健身房。”   
“他没必要去健身，我觉得他身材超棒。”   
“那就快去买安全套和润滑油吧。下一期时代杂志的封面就是你们的结婚照了。”雨果说。   
“我借宿在扁桃仁先生的家里，我不能在别人家里藏安全套和润滑油，这并不礼貌，毕竟我是一个借宿者。我应该把这些私密的东西放回我的家。如果我把它们放在我家，当我和扁桃仁先生要上床时，我得跑步奔出他的家，穿过他那个会令人迷路的院子，跑过长到没有尽头的吊桥，跑进我的院子，再跑进我的房间里去拿，然后重复一遍这个过程，再回到扁桃仁先生的床上。这段路程保守估计要二十多分钟，这还是以我最快的跑步速度。等我回到扁桃仁先生家时，他和我肯定都已经软了。”   
“他家那么大，放个动物园进去都没有问题，你藏一箱安全套也不会有人发现的，别杞人忧天了。”盖布瑞说，“要不你就在他家门口放一台自动安全套售货机然后告诉他这是纽约政府的决定，如果他不信，你就在你家门口也放了一个。那样你就有一堆安全套和润滑液可以用了。”   
“这个点子听起来无比荒唐，但它还没有荒唐到不能够使用的地步，”克劳斯回答，“待会儿，我还没有说我要和扁桃仁先生上床，我们是怎么讨论到这个问题上来的？我是说，在上床之前，我至少要去十次健身房。而且，”克劳斯顿了顿，“我们应该怎么开始呢？”   
“等你说一些胡话，比如四月一日时发条推特，‘我们要破产啦’，接着等待股票大跌，市值蒸发，再扑到扁桃仁先生的怀里就完了。你会撒娇吗？我感觉你不会。你看起来太动作明星了。”雨果说。   
克劳斯无视了撒娇这个问题，他开始思考股票下跌的事，这个四十一岁的男人顿了顿，说：“我很少使用社交网络，散布谣言也不像我的风格，让股票迅速下跌的方式就是让扁桃仁先生把他手上拥有的份额都抛售掉。”   
“等等，他到底拥有多少E公司的股份？”瑞恩问。   
“差不多是三百万股，主要是普通股，还有一小部分优先股，他是前十大股东之一。”克劳斯说。  
“三百万股？他真是对你太自信了，竟然买了你这么多股票。”奈哲尔说。   
“实际上我也拥有Q公司2%左右的股份，差不多也是三百万股，我是Q公司的第九大股东。”   
“真诡异，你们的互相送钱赚钱谈恋爱这些事情全世界看报纸就能知道。都市传说里说你们已经在秘密的国度举办的婚礼。雨果说。”   
“都市传说？我没有读过那份报纸，我们也没有结婚。对他公司的投资是以我个人的名义，用的也是我个人的资金，并非E公司的名义，他也同样如此。在末日到来之前，我们或许都不会大规模抛售对方的股票。”   
“你们认真赚钱只是为了让对方得到更多的钱？至少听起来是这样。”阿尔贝托问。   
“从某种程度上来说是这样？我没想过这个问题，我对他的经营能力有信心，所以我投资了Q公司的股票，这很说得通。”   
“休息一会儿，吃点点心？”阿尔贝托说，他打开他带来的那个篮子，把它放在中间的桌子上，“我做了一些蛋糕，这次是传统口味，蓝莓拿破仑、奶酪蛋糕还有牛乳芝士。”   
“这是我最喜欢的时刻。”盖布瑞欢呼道。  
奈哲尔感觉这聚会太棒了，竟然有烘焙专业的大学生为你做蛋糕，他忍不住想让弗雷也一起来参加了。   
阿尔贝托为每个人分蛋糕，就连说除了苹果派外的甜食没有意义的雨果也拿起了香脆可口的蓝莓拿破仑。阿尔贝托在拿破仑里加了几层不甜的奶油，让这种甜点在松脆中多了浓郁的爽滑。 拿到蛋糕的每个人只要吃一口就知道阿尔贝托做的蛋糕一定比汤姆熊先生好上不止一倍，但既然阿尔贝托喜欢吃那些质朴的杯子蛋糕，让这个纯情的男大学生一天吃上四个也没有什么大不了。蛋糕师傅的笑容很甜就已经比砂糖更好了。   
奈哲尔发现这个晚间讨论会变得像个下午茶。一群肌肉结实的男人们围在一块儿，吃着从长相到口味都无比精致的蛋糕，开始聊最新的电影和游戏。   
今天这个聚会的最后，盖布瑞发现他超级喜欢的打怪兽电影是扁桃仁先生的公司投资拍摄的。而某个扁桃仁公司的大股东一边吃着他的牛乳芝士蛋糕一边答应那部电影一定会有一个大投资的续集，然后主人翁一定会选一个长得像盖布瑞那样帅的澳大利亚青年人。


	3. Chapter 3

周三早上的比稿结束后，唐纳森和瓦伦丁一起去超级市场采购放在工作室的啤酒和面包，弗雷开车回工作室，他花了三十分钟开到了工作室，把车停在离工作室不远的厂区路上，提着包往工作室走。  
走进大门，弗雷看到涂鸦板上以花体字着“可爱的周三”。他绕过挂有涂鸦板的墙，来到主区域。空旷的灰色大仓库里，摆着工作台、操作台、电脑、沙发等各种必需品。弗雷环视了一圈，发现应该给他钥匙的奈哲尔不在那儿，工作室里只有奥利弗和唐恩——奈哲尔所在的平面工作室的另外两位成员。  
奥利弗在窗边忙点什么，唐恩躺在沙发上戴眼罩睡觉，白色的小狗瑞兹呆在唐恩的肚子上。奥利弗听到弗雷的脚步声，他抬起脑袋，朝弗雷这边看来：“嗨，弗雷，早上怎么样？”  
“非常好，那个项目是我们的了。”弗雷轻描淡写地回答，“奈哲尔呢？”  
“他把你家门钥匙放在你的电脑边了，”奥利弗抬起沾有褐色液体的手，指了指弗雷的工作台，“我不知道他去哪儿了。他一个小时前闯进来，急匆匆地放下钥匙就走了。”奥利弗抿了抿嘴，微微耸耸肩。  
“他大概有什么急事？”弗雷看着奥利弗手里那堆腐烂的褐色植物，“你在干什么？”  
“在给丹尼染扣子。”奥利弗回答，丹尼是他的男友，他们因为想去收养同一只小狗而认识。现在那只小狗正趴在唐恩的肚子上打盹，它是奥利弗和瑞兹的小狗。奥利弗把那堆腐烂的褐色植物扔进垃圾桶，将一个盛有褐色液体的瓶子放上窗台：“有几瓶植物染色剂刚刚晒好，待会我得加明矾和扣子。”  
奥利弗继续为他的男友染扣子，唐恩和瑞兹继续睡他们舒服的午觉，弗雷钻进浴室洗澡。他脱光衣服，赤脚站在浴室的地砖上，打开水龙头。水打湿他的卷发，他皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴。今天是疲惫的一天，他喝得太多，没有睡好，有点宿醉，脑袋一阵一阵得痛。好在他们上午表现不错，这个项目是他们的了。问题是奈哲尔跑去哪儿了？他被吓到了？他感到那影响了他们的关系？他有点不好意思面对他？  
弗雷想起他和奈哲尔昨天晚上乱七八糟的床事，他隐约记得他们谁也没有进入谁，因为他们几乎同时在自己的性器上套上了安全套（大概是一种本能的反应）。他们所做的只是醉醺醺地接吻，然后把带着安全套的性器放在一起磨蹭，最后因对方的抚摸射在了套子里。  
至于套子是怎么跑到电视柜上的，依旧是一个迷。  
如果不是酒精导致的记忆失常，弗雷就会承认昨天晚上单从性来说还不错。他戴着套子，因奈哲尔的抚摸而射出来，听起来充满奇怪而荒诞的禁欲味道。  
弗雷站在水下，闭上眼睛，让水打湿他的脸，他呼出一口气，放松身体。他从小到大只和异性交往过，却没有因他和奈哲尔之间的这场性爱而反感，反而有种松了一口气的感觉。  
倒霉的事实是，弗雷被他的朋友和家人误认为是同性恋很多年，他的父母刚开始提心吊胆他会和男人搞上，后来局面渐渐变成了“如果你是同性恋你可以勇敢地向我们出柜，我们不会因此为难你，你还是我们心爱的儿子”。弗雷感到非常纳闷，为什么人们就是不愿意相信他是个直男？他非常非常认真地对他的性向做出解释和说明，然而所有人都觉得他在掩饰什么。解释到最后，弗雷决定放弃挣扎。他真切感到自己的背后贴了一张写有“深柜”二字的纸条，即使他在胸口挂上“直男”的大牌子，一般人也会认为他是个双性恋或者泛性恋。  
如今弗雷发现自己和男人上了床，意外地产生了一种松了一口气的感觉。他再也不用做任何解释，只要把背后的牌子贴贴好就行了。弗雷不歧视同性恋、双性恋或者在其他方面做出与众不同选择的人，他为人和善，尊重他人的选择，是个太好相处的男人。而对于他自己的选择，在不打扰他人的情况下他都习惯顺其自然——无论他自己是同性恋双性恋还是直男。  
弗雷在工作室待到天黑，和奥利弗、唐恩一起吃了顿不错的晚餐。晚餐后，他回到家，躺在沙发上一边喝小麦草汁一边看电视。  
十点，弗雷家的电话突然响了。  
“你好，弗雷家。”  
“弗雷，是我，你在家吗？”那边是奈哲尔的声音。  
“我在家。”  
“我现在能来你家吗？”  
“可以。遇上什么事情了？你的声音听起来像跑了一百米的老太太那么喘。”  
“我刚刚结束了一场聚会，现在我非来你家不可。”  
“那就来吧。”弗雷说。  
“我十分钟后到。”奈哲尔说，“待会儿见。”  
“待会见。”弗雷打了个哈欠，挂了电话，他揉了揉有点儿痒的眼睛，突然意识到还没有把隐形眼镜取下来。他走到卫生间，把眼镜摘下来，换上那副戴了很多年的老式黑框眼睛，重新躺回沙发。这时，他听见了敲门声。  
弗雷站起来，打开门。奈哲尔头发乱糟糟地站在门口，气喘吁吁。  
“你用的是光速在跑步？”弗雷问，“这是十秒钟还是十分钟？”  
“我跑得比较快⋯⋯”奈哲尔喘得几乎说不上来话。  
“进来喝口水，不希望你累死在我家门口。”  
奈哲尔脱鞋，进门，在沙发上坐下，弗雷给了他一杯水。奈哲尔闻起来是芝士蛋糕味，非常好吃的那种芝士蛋糕味，于是弗雷决定原谅他这么晚来打扰这一点。  
弗雷推了推眼镜，看着奈哲尔：“把你嘴边的蛋糕擦干净。”  
奈哲尔尴尬地弄掉那点芝士：“因为它太好吃了。”  
弗雷靠回沙发，有点儿懒散，睡意已经将他包围。他眼睛很疲惫，大脑也是。他开了一早上的会，而他又是工作室中负责表达的那个人，下午他一直在画图。现在弗雷睡眼朦胧，不知道电视里面在讲什么。  
奈哲尔把那杯水喝掉，看着弗雷：“今天早上的会议怎么样？”  
“你就为了问这个十点钟跑来我家？会议很成功，我们得到了那个项目。”  
“你还好吗？”奈哲尔问。  
“我只是有点累了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你必须道歉，我快睡着了。”弗雷说，他眯着眼睛。  
“你的眼睛红红的。”  
“我太累了。”弗雷靠在沙发上，闭上眼睛，他无法抑制睡神将他包围的节奏。

****  
奈哲尔停顿了好一会儿，直到喝完了那杯水。弗雷的眼睛红红的，他哭过吗？他说他太累了，那意味着他因为昨晚的事太累了，他觉得很痛或者难受？他显得疲惫并且不想说话，这说明他对他这种暗恋般的感情感到无奈？  
鸡同鸭讲的事情每一天都在发生，结果对话依旧进行地非常完整。  
奈哲尔顿了顿：“我想解释的是，我们以后还会是最好的朋友。我是个直男，那不意味着我对那件事很在意，哦，不，我也没说我不在意，我是说我没有那么在意，我不觉得它有什么不妥，我猜我在那当中体会到⋯⋯快感，是的，快感，我不排除我觉得它很棒的可能性⋯⋯”他乱七八糟地讲完，急得满头是汗。  
“弗雷？”奈哲尔试探性地问，他胆战心惊地看向弗雷。那边什么反应也没有，罗斯先生已经睡着了。  
奈哲尔沉默了。他紧握玻璃杯，看着歪在沙发上睡着了的弗雷。可怜的家伙，奈哲尔想，我大概真的伤害到你了，所以你选择逃避然后睡着了？奈哲尔叹了一口气，他放下玻璃杯，走到弗雷的身边。他把弗雷掉到鼻梁下面的黑框眼镜取下来，拿在手上，凝视弗雷的睫毛和薄嘴唇。他感到他非常非常想吻弗雷。  
奈哲尔扭动着身体，发出痛苦的呻吟：“哦，天哪⋯⋯”  
过了三十秒，这个回形针俱乐部的新成员才基本平息了突如其来的勃起和冲动。他试图把弗雷弄到床上去。奈哲尔伸出手，将弗雷抱起来。弗雷贴着他，他闻起来是洗发露的味道，然后是睡衣被阳光晒过后的味道。奈哲尔把鼻子贴在弗雷的耳后，弗雷的头发蹭得他鼻子痒痒的，他抱着弗雷，往卧室走。  
这听起来很浪漫——他抱着弗雷去床上——他自己当然也觉得这很浪漫。鉴于奈哲尔和弗雷的身高及体重是工作室里最接近的，他根本不知道他抱弗雷的样子像拖动一具死尸。正常人类很难从这个诡异的画面上看出任何浪漫。

奈哲尔把弗雷搬运到卧室，将他放到床上，让他枕着枕头。这张床今天奈哲尔离开时已经整理得好好的了，它干净、整洁，床单在弗雷躺上去之前没有一点儿皱褶。弗雷穿的已经是睡衣，奈哲尔不需要帮弗雷换衣服（他因此有点失望）。他拉开折成砖头状的被褥，帮弗雷从上到下盖好。  
随后，他坐在床边凝视睡着的弗雷。小可怜，奈哲尔苦着脸想，我感到很抱歉。被被褥盖起来的弗雷显得小小的、似乎弱不禁风。显然奈哲尔忘记了他和弗雷相同身高及身材的事——他自己睡在被褥里其实是同样的效果。这个永远脑补过头的男人深情款款地凝视弗雷熟睡的脸，他联想到那些打听而来的事。  
在流言中，弗雷是个总一个人呆着的家伙。他通常一个人背着包去图书馆，一个人去食堂吃饭，一个人坐在草坪旁的椅子上读书⋯⋯他和每个女孩交往的时间都很短暂，他们也并不像一般情侣那么亲密。看上去，弗雷的感情极其淡薄，他抑制着他对人对事的感情，在他亲切的外表下，他与人保持安全距离。这不是因为弗雷天生不喜欢与人亲近，而是他不想受伤。  
在奈哲尔的这套“受伤/亲近”理论中，存在一个简单粗暴的推理：弗雷表面给人感觉温暖，小说（斜线小说包括在内）告诉人们，表面看起来越阳光的人总拥有最痛苦的内心。在擅长社会派推理的奈哲尔看来，弗雷就是那种受了伤很难恢复的男人。  
如今，“受伤/亲近”理论的当事人睡得很熟，他躺在被褥里，显得小小的。奈哲尔依旧凝视着他，深情款款，同时可怜巴巴的。被褥像个豆荚，把弗雷安全地包裹在里面，阻挡外部一切痛苦和灾难。  
奈哲尔最终咧开嘴露出一个笑容。“嘿，想想看，伙计，”奈哲尔在心里对自己说，“现在弗雷遇到的并不是那个该死的学长，而是你，奈哲尔·格雷格。”  
“是的，没错，”他又和自己强调道，“即使我不是弯的，但我也能对弗雷很好。”  
他开始努力而认真地用他回路过于奇怪的大脑思考了起来——他对弗雷好，会让弗雷感到误会，但他将因此就不对弗雷好？当然不能，他只能对弗雷更好。  
这是个自相矛盾的想法：不让弗雷误会，对弗雷足够好。一般人都会在自相矛盾的想法上纠结万分，可奈哲尔是个足够机智的男人，这两个矛盾的想法在他的脑海中形成了完美回路，像两个并联电路。奈哲尔释怀了，他露出笑容，看着弗雷熟睡的脸。他想起弗雷眯起眼睛笑时眼角旁的皱纹，想起弗雷白而整齐的牙齿，想起弗雷吃东西时舔嘴唇的舌尖，想起弗雷穿着那些帅得令人窒息的背心和衬衫站在露台里。  
奈哲尔很心痛也很满足，他的笑容苦涩又甜蜜。心痛和苦涩的地方在于，弗雷喜欢了一个并不喜欢他的人，虽然他表现得不在乎，当他一个人在家他会躲在被褥里哭泣吗？满足和甜蜜的地方在于，哦我的上帝啊弗雷怎么能睡着了都这么帅？不喜欢他的那个男人的审美观是掉进了海沟？感谢上帝他的审美观掉进了海沟。  
奈哲尔突然莫名其妙地得意起来。又过了一会儿，他从凳子上站起来——他下定主意利用这个浪漫的夜晚帮弗雷打扫卫生。这个脑里有个并联电路的男人得意洋洋地走进洗衣间扛起了拖把。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了这文原来是弗雷受。令我感到了震惊！不过口味还挺有意思的。

04  
一只胸前长有黑色斑纹、像打了条领带的小鸟在弗雷公寓的露台上跳跃。  
弗雷意识到有光——秋日的阳光斜斜地照在他的脸上，他在大床上缩了一下身体，又舒展开。他抬手去摸床头柜，在那儿摸到了他的黑框眼镜。他坐起来，眯着眼睛戴上眼镜。我昨天不是在沙发上睡着的吗？他努力回忆，昨天晚上他回来时已经很晚，洗过澡便躺在沙发上看电视，接着奈哲尔来找他聊天，然后他就在沙发上睡着了。  
弗雷拿下眼镜，捏了捏眼睛中间的位置，又将眼镜戴上。先不管他是怎么到床上来的。他昨天晚上忘了收拾房间，安全套还在电视柜上吗？他得快点扔掉潮湿的安全套，以免那儿长出蘑菇。  
弗雷瞥了一眼电视柜，那儿根本没有什么安全套，电视柜被擦得能当镜子照。弗雷很纳闷，他没有时间清理家里，什么时候电视柜变得这么干净的？他又环视了一圈卧室，又一次惊讶地发现，从床头柜到穿衣镜，从小书架到衣篓，任何地方都整洁得像刚被清洁小精灵打扫过。  
奈哲尔干的？弗雷纳闷了。  
弗雷知道直到他向奈哲尔询问到底是不是他干的之前，他都没有办法确认是不是奈哲尔干的。弗雷一向是个普通思维的正常人，所以他从没搞懂过奈哲尔每天在想什么。  
弗雷从床上爬下来，拉开卧室的薄窗帘。秋日清晨的阳光是通透的露水色，风带有舒服的凉意。弗雷看着被晨光笼罩的露台，像从冬眠里刚醒来的动物一样伸了个大大的懒腰。懒腰过后，他睁开眼睛，往露台外走。  
露台上种植的大批香草都已经浇过了水，地也被好好扫过。我什么干过这个？弗雷想，这也是奈哲尔干的？  
弗雷在露台疑惑转了两圈，从另一个落地玻璃的拉门走进客厅。踏进客厅的那一秒，他发现整理房间的罪魁祸首躺在沙发上穿着衣服睡着了。奈哲尔像赶项目赶了一夜睡在工作室里那样——头发乱成一团鸟窝，衬衫解开三粒扣子，嘴角边流着口水。  
弗雷笑了起来，他走到奈哲尔身边，又环视了一圈他的客厅。客厅里，不仅东西变得更为整洁，连地板都一尘不染（一个轻度洁癖的母亲也能允许他的孩子在这种地板上打滚）。奈哲尔发出轻微的鼾声，睡得沉沉的。  
或许他是准备打扫完就回家去，因为太累了，决定在沙发上打个盹，不过这个盹稍微长了一点。  
弗雷回到卧室，把自己的被子抱出来，给奈哲尔盖上。奈哲尔睡得很沉，就和干活三天没睡觉再发他一张沙发那么沉。弗雷伸手揉了揉奈哲尔的头发。奈哲尔毫无反应，继续流口水和打鼾。  
弗雷笑了起来。好吧，就算他在之前都是笔笔直的，不过养个头顶鸟窝的家政小精灵（男）听起来真是不错。弗雷站起来，走到厨房中，打算先给自己来点牛奶垫肚子。他意外地发现厨房的台子上放着准备用来做早餐的所有材料。看起来奈哲尔这只品种过于诡异的小精灵是准备做完早餐再走的。  
弗雷在厨房把早饭做好，将两人份的早餐摆上餐桌。奈哲尔只买了够做一人份早餐的材料，弗雷家的冰箱却是个宝库。  
弗雷走回沙发旁，坐在奈哲尔头那边的转角沙发上，捧着热牛奶看杂志。奈哲尔躺在弗雷的腿边，像个智商堪忧而被天敌打昏了的动物一样蜷缩着。  
过了二十多分钟，不知道梦境中发生了怎样的垮塌，头顶鸟窝的家政小精灵（男）突然大叫一声，从梦中惊醒了。  
弗雷差点被牛奶呛到。  
奈哲尔惊慌地从沙发上坐起来，猫鼬一样警惕地环顾四周。接着，他以一脸“被发现我干了家务我就要变成泡沫”的夸张表情睁大眼睛看着弗雷。  
“早安。”弗雷说，“帮你做了早餐。”奈哲尔发出痛苦的呻吟，倒在沙发上，把脑袋埋入沙发。“想再睡一会儿就去床上。”弗雷拍拍奈哲尔的肩膀。  
“我马上起床。”奈哲尔蠕动了两下，从沙发上爬起来，“我能先洗个澡吗？”  
“当然，换洗衣服你可以继续穿我的。洗完澡就过来一起吃早饭。”  
“我忘了做早饭？我怎么睡着了？”奈哲尔一边自言自语一边痛苦地拧巴他的眉毛。  
弗雷看着奈哲尔，大拇指按住他的眉心：“我头一次见到眉毛这么纠结的家政小精灵。是说和你上一次床就可以得到一次这样高等的家政服务？那我准备续订一次，你今晚要继续住我家？”  
奈哲尔露出了一种“世界就快毁灭了伙计们赶紧跑”的表情，他愣了大于五秒之后，像一只被烧了屁股的狮子那样狂奔进了浴室。

奈哲尔当日是和弗雷一起去工作室的，他穿着弗雷的衬衫，弗雷的背心，弗雷的袜子以及弗雷的内裤。虽然那条内裤是新的，没有被弗雷穿过，但它毕竟属于弗雷·罗斯，它是弗雷·罗斯的一条内裤。  
奈哲尔当日的注意力有很大一部分都集中在“我穿了弗雷的内裤”这个事实上。每次他去厕所尿尿，把小弟弟从弗雷的内裤里掏出来时，都有种微妙的感觉。这是一个优雅的、隐蔽的、包裹住屁股的纯棉性幻想。  
这条属于弗雷的内裤是一条深浅灰条纹相交错的内裤，它与奈哲尔的臀型非常贴合，完美地包裹住奈哲尔的睾丸和他的屁股。它对奈哲尔的性器也非常友好——奈哲尔未勃起的柔软阴茎被安稳地包在当中。  
只要不勃起，这条内裤就舒服地让奈哲尔想缩脖子。（当日，奈哲尔因想到弗雷而硬了两次——弗雷站在桌边画图，他的屁股和腰看起来比任何封面女郎都要有性吸引力。）  
总体来说，这条内裤柔软、富有弹性、与皮肤紧密贴合，就像一条专为奈哲尔而生的内裤。  
由于这条内裤和弗雷之前问的那个问题，奈哲尔一整天都处于无法言喻的状态中，他所表现出来的举止是乖乖地坐在电脑前，把不需要现在干的活也拿出来完成。他表面看起来稳定，大脑却像沸腾的火山、毁灭前的瓦肯星，持续高温、不断沸腾，将奈哲尔卷入想象力浪潮。这股浪潮色彩绚丽，似乎在每副画面前都加了一块梵高画效果的滤镜。还有些时候这块滤镜是马赛克瓷砖贴片，有些时候是中国水墨风，还有些时候会变成90年代游戏的像素感。在这股浪潮中，奈哲尔想到弗雷为他做的那顿早餐、想到弗雷送到他手边的牛奶、想到弗雷坐在他身边彻底观察他睡觉时是怎么流口水的⋯⋯  
“我的天⋯⋯”奈哲尔抱住头，发出尴尬的呻吟。  
奈哲尔平均每半个小时就想起一次流口水的问题，平均每半个小时就发出一声尴尬的呻吟。好在唐恩因本周的《全新X战警》剧情唠唠叨叨个不停，奈哲尔的那点呻吟淹没在唐恩的吐槽中。

再说说衬衫和背心的事。  
弗雷的衬衫和背心对奈哲尔来说相当贴身，它们让奈哲尔显得优雅。这种优雅具体是指他的腿被拉得很长，脊背也显得挺拔。它们让他像个搞文学的男人，让他带有迷人而神秘的优雅。  
褐色卷发的奈哲尔拥有可以被称为优雅的英伦长相。只要他不开口说胡话，不露出过于夸张的笑容，不穿绘有古怪图案的T恤和套头衫；只要他愿意聊聊电影、小说，愿意给予一个不露牙齿的微笑，愿意穿上正式的西装；他就看起来能去主持奥斯卡颁奖典礼。  
遗憾的是大部分情况下他都处于让人目瞪口呆的思维方式中——白洞般喷射物质的大脑给予他的是绿野仙踪般的奇幻之旅。即使他和一只会飞的猴子说话也没有人会觉得那有什么奇怪。  
当日的工作室内，弗雷、瓦伦丁、唐纳森在忙活新项目，奥利弗拿着木锯和凿子为丹尼制作礼物，唐恩因新一期《全新X战警》上阿历克斯和16岁的镭射眼相遇的剧情陷入奇异的状态，所以没人在意奈哲尔的衬衫和背心是弗雷的。  
奈哲尔一边用手写板飞速画画，一边开启思维中的马达。弗雷说准备续订一次是什么意思？这意味着他们要继续上一次床？和弗雷上床听起来真是个超棒的点子！没有人的屁股长得比他还要好！但这么做是不是会加深弗雷的误会？  
并联电路上的灯泡亮了起来、又很快灭掉，接着再一次亮了起来。在无数次的开关开合后，奈哲尔最终决定拒绝弗雷。他不能再这样伤害弗雷，上床会使得弗雷和他之间的关系更加棘手，他不能成为弗雷的学长那样的人。

七点半，弗雷放下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴，准备回家。奈哲尔迅速地收拾好了他的包，自觉主动地跟到了弗雷的身后，乖巧像只吃饱了、不准备再偷猫粮的粗尾巴脏浣熊。  
我之前想过要拒绝弗雷？奈哲尔想，我的脑袋是进水了吗？“你准备续订几天？”他装作漫不经心地问弗雷。  
弗雷没有想到怎么回答般地看着奈哲尔：“我不知道，我们不是应该先去吃晚饭吗？”  
“我有个不错的提议。”奈哲尔眯着眼睛笑了一下。

晚餐时，奈哲尔计划好了今晚——关于选用什么姿势进入弗雷的问题。至于那些润滑的事，他看过不少E分级的斜线小说，他认为自己不会出现什么致命的问题。今天下午，他还把许久不去的LJ加入了手机浏览器的收藏夹以找寻灵感。  
只是，他没有想到的是，因为安全套的问题，今晚他反而成为了在下面的那个。当润滑液顺着臀瓣流到他的大腿上之际，他的脑海中出现了一个“Top!弗雷”的标签。他感到一丝沮丧。  
然而，就在弗雷用手撩起他的头发并亲吻他汗湿的额头时，他突然意识到这个标签可能不是一个警告而是一个萌点。  
他叫着弗雷的名字高潮了。

********  
弗雷·罗斯从一般意义上说是个正常人。当他和奈哲尔说续订，是在开玩笑，奈哲尔却像被咬了一口尾巴的猫般跑进了浴室，弗雷突然开始把此事当真了。  
首先，当真也没有什么不好的地方，弗雷已经被误会是同性恋很多年了，出柜简直就是让所有人“终于松了一口气”的行为。其次，既然他们已经做了第一次那么第二次也没有太大的问题。（可惜一个原本有着令人称赞的逻辑的男人，在奈哲尔的引力场影响下也形成了不同寻常的思维回路。）再次，除了奈哲尔没有对弗雷这么好的人了。  
在奈哲尔之前，没有人为弗雷如此认真地打扫房间，没有人在忙项目时因弗雷一个打错的电话就陪他出来喝酒，没有人会在弗雷开车把他送回家的第二天特意带着蛋糕来道谢，没有人会用弗雷的照片做手机桌面，没有人会在弗雷分到打扫工作室厕所时主动说自己需要挥舞马桶刷做个运动⋯⋯  
奈哲尔是弗雷遇到的最体贴又最奇怪的男人。他到底每天都在想什么？他的情商是什么时候开始变得不太对劲的？他们刚认识之初一切都很正常，他们是普通朋友，做普通朋友应该做的事。事情是什么时候变得莫名其妙起来的？  
一切的开始肯定不是什么大事，肯定是什么轻微而不着痕迹的变化，就像在一杯水里加了微微一点儿高锰酸钾，那些紫红色的小精子迅速而果断把水变成了奇妙的色彩。  
法律世家出身的弗雷习惯追求利益的最大化，综合以上所有的考量，既然和一个上过一次床的好友再上一次床可以得到房间被彻底打扫的好处，为什么不主动扒下他的裤子？

弗雷和奈哲尔回到弗雷家中，奈哲尔先进去洗澡，接着是弗雷。弗雷洗好澡，从浴室走出来，他发现卧室里的奈哲尔以一种奇怪的眼神看着他。  
“我不知道这正不正确。”奈哲尔说，他看起来犹豫了。  
金牌律师的儿子从不犹豫：“你是需要我关灯吗？”  
“你想留着吗？我不知道。”  
“留着它吧。”弗雷回答，他第一次和男人上床，黑灯瞎火的情况下很容易搞出难以控制的状况。  
奈哲尔皱了一下眉头：“好吧。”  
“为什么你还穿着牛仔裤？”弗雷问，他自己现在只穿着内裤，没有穿上衣，奈哲尔规矩地穿着衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来立马能够跑出去和客户开会。  
“把你的裤子脱了。”弗雷说。  
奈哲尔看着弗雷：“你想好了吗？”  
想好了什么？弗雷疑惑地想。  
“我担心这会对你造成困惑。”奈哲尔说。  
弗雷微微皱皱眉头，他了解了灌肠的步骤、男性润滑油的使用，他还有什么困惑吗？“你需要我帮你脱吗？”弗雷问。  
奈哲尔没有回答，他睁大眼睛看着弗雷。可能他是因为尴尬，弗雷这么想。利益最大化的潜意识驱使这位金牌律师的儿子主动开始了这场性爱。  
他坐到床上，把手放在奈哲尔的裤子拉链上，吻奈哲尔的嘴唇。  
奈哲尔吻起来非常不错，他的嘴唇柔软并且有弹性。弗雷记得，在他们醉醺醺的那一晚中，他光靠和奈哲尔摩擦就达到了高潮。搞不好他们在性爱上极其契合，那么这事情再好不过，他既能享受到，也没有错过一个对自己如此关心的人，并且还拥有了家政小精灵。没有哪笔生意比这个更合算了。  
弗雷和奈哲尔接了个乱七八糟的吻。弗雷意识到奈哲尔有胡子，他首先有点惊讶，很快便发现用下巴摩擦奈哲尔的胡子让他有快感。他勃起了，比和任何异性在一起硬得都快。当他离开奈哲尔的嘴唇时，只想赶紧把内裤脱掉。  
奈哲尔盯着他，露出那种在路上走却被楼上泼下来的冷水淋了一头的人的表情。“我以为相爱的人做爱才接吻。”他凝视弗雷的眼睛。  
弗雷又一次疑惑了。奈哲尔已经硬到不能再硬了，他的前液已经打湿了内裤，为什么还在这儿讨论这个问题？罗斯先生非常非常困惑，他的逻辑集体消失了。和奈哲尔在一起需要逻辑吗？就算你需要它们，当它们看见奈哲尔就会拔起腿开始逃跑。到了这个时候，它们已经在机场过安检准备去往加州度假了。  
弗雷凑过去吻奈哲尔，他得避免这家伙继续说出什么乱七八糟的话。他隔着内裤摩擦奈哲尔的性器，奈哲尔回应他。他们同样都是第一次在清醒的状态下和同性上床，他们同样感觉奇妙。  
奈哲尔和弗雷把腿搅在一起，让他们的腿毛打了个照面。同性身体的触感过于熟悉，它带来微妙的感触。奇妙很快发酵成欲望。弗雷认识到他的父母、哥哥、妹妹，还有他的同学们没有冤枉他，虽然他以前不是同性恋，但现在他发现他就要变成同性恋了，他没想到把勃起的阴茎和同性的阴茎贴在一起可以感觉这样好。他呻吟着，动着他的腰摩擦奈哲尔。  
“你准备做到最后一步吗？”奈哲尔问，“要我为你口交也可以。”  
口交和做到最后一步矛盾吗？弗雷想。  
逻辑们的飞机开始起飞了，加州在等待它们。  
奈哲尔俯下身，他开始舔弗雷。弗雷的大脑已经无法考虑其他事情，奈哲尔的舌头绕着他的前端，舌尖戳刺着他的铃口。那感觉过于炙热、粗暴、有力，弗雷喘着气，闭上眼睛。  
弗雷从奈哲尔的舌头上发现同性更了解同性的身体。他舔他的方式是种实用主义，就像一边打开黄色视频一边和自己的右手交流时的直接，让人很快就渴望射精。它刺激到所有最想被刺激的地方，结合着唾液、口腔黏膜，以及时不时蹭到腹部和大腿内侧的胡子。  
弗雷分开腿，紧闭眼睛，他开始沉浸和享受这一过程。这比想象中好太多了，如果时间足够长（或许也不需要太长），他就会因为奈哲尔的嘴而射出来。  
奈哲尔舔弗雷的阴茎下端，把弗雷的睾丸轻攥在手里搓揉。弗雷的脊背掠过一阵骚动，他挺起身体，以便奈哲尔把他含得更深。弗雷交往上个女友还是两年前的事，两年间他所做的就是和香草打交道然后在工作室和一群不修边幅的男人呆在一起。即使是两年前，他对滚床单也没有太大的兴趣。对他而言，无论是恋爱还是上床都像是例行公事，他甚至怀疑自己是不是只对工作感兴趣。现在看来并非如此。这感觉太好了，奈哲尔舔他，而他难耐地呻吟出声。  
是说之前他只是选择错了对象？他原本就是个同性恋？  
“润滑油在哪？”奈哲尔舔了一下弗雷的前端，抬起头问。  
弗雷坐起来，他拉开抽屉，从里面拿出润滑油和安全套。“换你躺下。”弗雷按住奈哲尔的肩膀，把他推倒在枕头上。他跨坐到奈哲尔身上，吻他长着胡子的下巴、喉结、以及小小的、需要花费耐心才能让其硬起来的乳头。平坦的胸膛意外地感觉不错，弗雷顺着奈哲尔的腹部向下吻，直到含住奈哲尔完全硬了的阴茎。  
同样的，他给予奈哲尔实用主义的口交。奈哲尔发出呻吟，他很显然全然地享受了它。弗雷从奈哲尔的反应中得到鼓励，他做了奈哲尔刚刚准备做但因为没有润滑液所以被暂停的事——把手指伸到他的身体中。  
“哦天哪！”奈哲尔喊道，“你干了什么？”他试图坐起来，弗雷按住他让他躺下。  
“我试图把我的手指伸进去。”  
“你的哪只手指？”  
“这重要吗？”弗雷感觉很奇怪，“我的食指。然后我准备再伸入我的中指和无名指。”  
“你不用告诉我顺序！”奈哲尔以奇怪的声音叫了起来。  
“你很紧张？”弗雷意识到这个问题，“你在之前没有和男人做过？”  
“我当然没有！除了喝醉的那晚！和你！”奈哲尔宣誓一样地大叫起来。  
弗雷无视了他的闹哄哄，他把涂满润滑油的指尖伸进了奈哲尔的身体中。瞬间，奈哲尔像瘪了气的气球一般不再吵吵闹闹了。“你进入我了。”奈哲尔说，不知为什么他听起来可怜兮兮，就像弗雷塞进去的是什么危险物品。  
“那只是我的中指的一部分。”  
“你刚刚说你要先用食指！”  
“你说要我别告诉你顺序，所以我换了一个顺序，先用我的中指。”  
“好吧。”奈哲尔又一次瘪了气，“用你的手指操我吧，随便哪根。”  
弗雷把他的中指完全插入奈哲尔的身体，那儿比他想象得要紧。  
奈哲尔是第一次和男性上床，快感很容易因为疼痛而溜走，弗雷尽量小心，他缓慢地动着他的手指，扩张奈哲尔。  
“这是我刚刚准备对你做的。”奈哲尔说，他在掩饰他的紧张。  
“待会儿你可以这么对我做。”弗雷说，他拍拍奈哲尔，“放松，我要伸入第二根。”  
“我已经非常努力。”  
弗雷伸入了食指，奈哲尔叫出声来。那儿依旧紧得要命，弗雷很怀疑他今晚能不能成功地做到最后一步，如果不可以，他决定让奈哲尔先来开发他的身体。  
“别勉强，如果你接受不了，就换你来操我。”  
“我正在努力。”奈哲尔说，“这感觉太他妈奇怪了。”他有点咒骂的意思在里面，“但是也太他妈好了。”  
弗雷笑了起来，他把第三只手指缓慢地插入奈哲尔的身体。润滑油因摩擦而变热，奈哲尔的肠壁贴着弗雷的手指。弗雷尽量缓慢而彻底地抚过奈哲尔的内壁，奈哲尔一边呻吟一边喘气。  
“感觉怎么样？”弗雷说，“你准备好了？”  
“我认为是时候换人了。”奈哲尔说，“这和我的计划不一样。我以为是我守护者来着。”  
“那是什么？”弗雷没听清楚，“不过好吧，既然你要求，那就换人。”他从奈哲尔身体中抽出手指，奈哲尔随即发出长长的呻吟。  
弗雷躺下，配合地分开他的腿。奈哲尔开始在手上涂润滑油，他不断地涂不断地涂，和刷一堵墙那样，他至少涂了半分钟。弗雷意识到事情不对劲。  
“你快用了半瓶润滑油，而它现在滴到床单上了。”弗雷说，“你准备晚上就发挥你做家务的功能帮我洗床单？”  
“我不希望你受伤。”奈哲尔说，他也意识到他倒的润滑油太多了，“我已经搞定润滑油了，现在可以正式开始。你想知道顺序吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我手指进入的顺序。”  
“我没有很大的兴趣。”  
如果是工作中，弗雷遇到这样一个奇怪的合作伙伴，他一定会有点儿急躁。现在奈哲尔让他觉得很可爱。他为什么要纠结手指的顺序呢？他到底觉得这有什么重要的？他是那种性格有趣的偏执狂，你会觉得他烦得要命，却不放弃觉得他可爱的打算。  
弗雷感到奈哲尔朝他身体中小心而谨慎地伸入了一根手指，足够的润滑液让这一行为没有一丝痛感。弗雷闭上眼睛，感受它并享受它。奈哲尔的扩张是缓慢进行的，缓慢到像一只树懒。等到他伸入第三根手指时，弗雷感到已经足够了。他不能再等下去，再等下去他们要在明天的日出中高潮了。  
“戴安全套吧。”弗雷说，“至少我准备先戴上安全套，无论我们决定按谁先的顺序来做。”  
奈哲尔的手指依旧在弗雷的身体中，而弗雷开始撕开安全套，给自己戴上。  
这画面有点儿奇怪，一个被扩张的家伙焦急地戴上安全套，而那个扩张者则还没有考虑到安全套的问题上。  
等他考虑到，已经晚了。  
“没有安全套了？”奈哲尔看着台子上的空盒子，皱着眉头问。  
此时弗雷的安全套刚好戴到一半，他看着奈哲尔，因这种奇怪的状况一下子笑了起来。“似乎只剩最后一只了，如果你硬要我扯下来给你戴⋯⋯”弗雷开玩笑说，“那我就扯下来。”  
“算了。”奈哲尔盯着弗雷阴茎上戴了一半的套子，彻底认命了。他躺下来，分开腿，看着弗雷：“来操我吧，我准备好了。”  
弗雷笑着吻了吻奈哲尔紧锁的眉毛：“放轻松，你看起来像个笨蛋。”

***  
对于奈哲尔·格雷格来说，他不知道是应该用心痛还是要用奇妙来形容他和弗雷的第一次清醒的性爱。心痛在于他那些脑补过度的幻想，而奇妙在于他们两个加在一起所产生的不可思议元素。他们像两个不同世界的物种相遇在一个时空，发现彼此很契合，然后开始忘记生殖隔离忘记种族差异。交配。  
奈哲尔不希望弗雷受伤所以他自始自终表现得足够温柔，他在扩张上花的精力比换一个卡车的轮胎还要多。他缓慢而耐心地扩张弗雷，并在弗雷的呻吟中得到肯定从而更加认真和小心。  
最终他成功地扩张了弗雷，弗雷变得随时可以被他进入，但问题这时候出现了，安全套竟然只剩一个了，而这个重要战略物资被牢牢地套在了弗雷的阴茎上！  
于是状况很快就变成，他充分地扩张了弗雷，而弗雷分开他的腿操他。奈哲尔只能认命了，他并不是不想被弗雷操，虽然他希望第一次可以做一个守护者。为什么他说的不是插入者而是守护者？可能他那个星球的语言和地球语言存在一定程度上的差异。  
奈哲尔躺下来，分来腿，看着弗雷：“来操我吧，我准备好了。”  
“放轻松，你看起来像个笨蛋。”弗雷吻了吻他的眉毛。  
“如果你准备操我，就别评价我的智商。”奈哲尔说，弗雷不能得了便宜还卖乖，至少在他们光着屁股坦诚相见的时候不能这样。  
弗雷抱住奈哲尔的背，趴到他的两腿间，他俯下身，扶住阴茎缓慢地进入奈哲尔。  
奈哲尔感到那东西先挤入了一个结实的头部。他眯起眼睛，挺起胸膛喘着粗气。“那东西”其实很熟悉，因为他的下面也长着“那东西”，他每天都会在尿尿和自慰的时候接触到它——不勃起和勃起的，但他没有被“那东西”进入过的经历。现在令他惊讶到要大喊大叫的是，那东西插入了他的肛门，进入了他的肠道。  
奈哲尔的感觉很奇妙，首先它并不痛，其次它有一种奇怪的充实感，再次就是它还给人不知道怎么产生的快感。快感从奈哲尔的下半身一直传递到他的头皮，鸡皮疙瘩在他的背后流窜。  
“我很奇怪它感觉还不错。”他躺在那儿看着弗雷，认输一般的。  
弗雷光着身体，他有着实用主义者的肌肉，奈哲尔觉得没有人比现在的弗雷更美了。弗雷把手放在奈哲尔的额头上，他趴下来，吻奈哲尔，更加深入地进入了他。他的阴茎插入地非常缓慢。那家伙一点儿一点儿地挤进奈哲尔布满润滑剂的肠道。  
奈哲尔感到充实感更为充分了，他的快感和夏天温度计上的水银柱一样。他叫起来，用腿勾住弗雷的屁股。弗雷硬得像被绑起手来看了一打黄片，奈哲尔想。  
他的脑海中很快出现了弗雷被脱光了绑在椅子上，禁止自慰的艳情场景——弗雷全身都被涂满了润滑液，他的乳头和阴茎都涨得发红，他眯着双眼神志不清地求奈哲尔舔他、操他。  
奈哲尔赶忙摇摇头，他不能再想下去了，因为再这么想下去他就要射了。他开始把注意力放在弗雷插入他身体中的阴茎上。  
弗雷的阴茎给他感觉非常大，和一只最大尺寸的按摩棒那么大，但奈哲尔记得他们俩的尺寸很一致。  
弗雷一定是连根插入了，奈哲尔想，他感觉他的身体当中已经没有更多的位置可以被操了。为了确认，奈哲尔抬起了一点脑袋，看了看弗雷的下腹。弗雷还有一半在外面，他只进入了一半而已。  
奈哲尔绝望了。现在他已经爽到不能再爽了，如果弗雷全部进入他，他一定会直接被操射。  
这像看牙医，奈哲尔想，当你躺在牙科诊所可怕的手术台上，当你的嘴里被人打了麻药，这时候，医生只是伸了一个细细的仪器进入，你就觉得他把整个拳头都伸入你的嘴里了。就是这样的误解。  
奈哲尔捏住弗雷的屁股，他现在希望弗雷全部地进入他。即使他被操射也没有什么丢脸的，他们是同事，连打扫对方上过的厕所都不觉得尴尬还有什么东西是尴尬的？  
弗雷的屁股上有奈哲尔刚刚抹的半瓶润滑液，他的屁股摸起来简直秒到了极点。  
弗雷完全进入了奈哲尔，他开始缓慢地操他。奈哲尔呻吟着，喘息着，他感到他就快要达到高潮。  
他把中指伸入弗雷的屁股。

*****  
如果弗雷那些去加州度假的逻辑还留了一个家庭成员在纽约看家的话，这次奇怪的性爱就不会那么理所应当。那个看家的成员会想，谁在上谁在下并不重要，但在被操的时候把手指伸进别人的屁股算什么事呢？  
不过逻辑是全家人一起出门的，纽约的屋子空空荡荡。  
奈哲尔的手指很长，现在它插入了弗雷的身体。它是温热的，因为这种温热它容易也彻底地被弗雷的肠道接纳了。  
被包裹以及被进入两重刺激来到弗雷的血液里。第一根手指之后是第二根，却并没有第三根。（奈哲尔认为两根就足够，他可以保有对它们彻底而灵活的控制权，用它们让弗雷体会到快感。）  
四周变得很潮湿，它包括皮肤、头发、腿毛、胡渣，包括毁了的床单、倒在床头柜上的润滑液，包括奈哲尔的身体、弗雷的大腿。汗水和润滑液的比拼不相上下。  
弗雷很清楚奈哲尔刚开始一定在胡思乱想，他看起来走了一会儿神。随着他们流了过多的汗、散发出更多的热量，随着润滑液在奈哲尔的体内因摩擦而升温至一个顶点，奈哲尔明显集中了精力。  
这之后，他插在弗雷身体里的手指也就不那么灵活。弗雷的摩擦是缓慢和快速两种结合体，它根据鼻腔呼出的温度以及手指握住肩膀的力度而改变——在潜意识的作用下。  
奈哲尔变得笨拙的手指还是令弗雷的腹部掠过悸动，这刺激让弗雷想射精，他希望再享受一会儿。“把你的手拔出来。”弗雷说。  
奈哲尔有一个明显的停顿。他的反应明显比刚刚慢，这代表他已经没有清醒而活跃的神智来进行性幻想。他的头发被汗水打湿了，嘴唇上是被他自己舔到的唾液。弗雷用脸颊蹭了蹭奈哲尔的脸，吻了吻他嘴唇上面鼻子下面的那块区域。那儿很性感，它翘起的弧度像翅膀。  
当然不是逻辑说那儿很性感（它们全家都去度假了），而是情感说那儿很性感。奈哲尔的身体很热也很紧，它的气息非常男性化，令弗雷熟悉。熟悉不是指它不够性感，恰恰相反，在这种情况下，熟悉是性感的一个源头。  
奈哲尔的胸膛上都是汗水，他喘息着，抱住弗雷。弗雷趴在奈哲尔的耳边呻吟，鼻子抵在奈哲尔被细细的汗水密布的肩膀上。他的呻吟因此变成了喜欢和人类接触的那类哺乳动物所发出的闷哼。  
奈哲尔在这个时候射了出来，精液射到弗雷的腹部和他自己的腹部上。它热而粘稠，把床单和周围的一切搞得更加糟糕。被高潮碾压的奈哲尔没有压抑呻吟，虽然声音含糊不清，但他喊出的三个词都是“弗雷”。不同语调不同音调的弗雷。  
最后的最后，他死死抱住弗雷，大叫着弗雷·罗斯的全名完全地到达了顶点。  
这之后他总算安静了。  
弗雷鼻尖上的汗水蹭到了奈哲尔的脖子上，他也差不多要射了，他做着最后的动作。抽出和插入的速度变得更快，奈哲尔的身体裹紧他的阴茎。弗雷闷闷地叫着，而奈哲尔抱住他，吻他的耳垂。他的吻很轻微也很温暖，他乱糟糟的胡子蹭着弗雷的耳垂。  
弗雷抵住奈哲尔的肩膀呻吟，达到最终的高潮。高潮像巨大的摩天轮轰然倒下，所有的钢筋都压在他的身上。  
他颤抖着射精，他的身体是被野火烧着的秋日草原。

结束了血脉喷张的一切，弗雷趴在奈哲尔的身上一动不动。他喘着气，闭上眼睛休息。  
奈哲尔不安分地动弹起来。  
“你准备干什么？”弗雷问。  
“我准备洗床单。”奈哲尔有气无力地说。他明显没有逻辑，看起来以后也不打算有。  
“那是明天的事。”弗雷说，总之他现在只想趴在奈哲尔的身上不动。他有轻度洁癖，现在就算是沾了润滑油的床单他也不打算介意。他把鼻子埋在奈哲尔的肩膀上，鼻尖贴着枕头。奈哲尔抱着他，他温暖又舒服。  
这个轻度洁癖差点连腹部的精液都没擦就睡着了。

******  
奈哲尔当晚睡得不怎么好，他一整晚都以一种矫揉造作的搂抱方式搂着弗雷。  
这种搂抱方式对力量使用堪称铺张浪费，它借走了大部分的精力只为了使姿势看起来不错。实际上，它通常只出现在剧情并不是那么重要的爱情电影、当你反应过来剧情就觉得“这是什么玩意儿”的肥皂剧里。  
奈哲尔考量的要点在于，弗雷经历过痛苦的过去，他现在必须对他足够温柔，所以他必须矫揉造作地抱着他。他自己当然觉得这种矫揉造作的搂抱方式实在太棒了，实际上，这种方法除了让他自己没睡着并无特别大的作用。  
弗雷睡得很好，像踢了一场球赛之后睡得那样好。

第二天一早，奈哲尔醒来时，他的脖子完全僵硬了，而弗雷并不在他身边，这让他吓了一跳。  
弗雷在阳台抽烟？  
奈哲尔从床上一跃而起，冲进阳台。  
弗雷并不在那儿。  
弗雷也不在浴室、客厅、厨房。  
奈哲尔的脑中浮现出各种画面，包括弗雷一个人楼下抽烟、一个人去湖边坐着、一个人站在大学的运动场上⋯⋯他从没觉得一个人能这么寂寞。奈哲尔从扔在地上的裤子里慌张地掏出手机，拨通弗雷的电话。  
谢天谢地，弗雷很快接了电话。  
“你去哪儿了？”奈哲尔赶忙问。  
“你起床了？”弗雷问。  
“我起床了。”奈哲尔慌张地回答，“你去哪儿了？”  
“我去买早饭，顺便喂猫。我马上就回来。”  
“你在哪儿？”  
“我在喂猫，你也准备来喂猫？”  
“没错，我也准备来喂猫。”奈哲尔说。  
弗雷想到了什么？他以前的那些伤痛？他因为感到寂寞所以去喂猫了？只有那些猫才能安慰他？他是个小可怜。和那些不懂得他伤痛的猫在一起。  
“我告诉你地址。”弗雷说。  
“好！”奈哲尔一边手忙脚乱地穿裤子一边背下弗雷告诉他的地址。  
“在那儿等我！”奈哲尔说，他冲出门去。

奈哲尔快步往弗雷说的地方走，最后，他干脆用了跑步作为行进方式。快要走到弗雷所说的灌木丛时，他看见弗雷背对着他坐在一个空荡荡的潮湿长椅上。秋日的落叶布满地面。  
奈哲尔没有看过这么寂寞的画面。一个人，一个长椅，一堆落叶。  
他难过得快要心脏痛，直到弗雷脚下的那群猫吸引了他的视线。  
那些猫大部分和弗雷很亲近，它们在弗雷的脚边吃弗雷带过去的猫罐头和猫粮。其中离弗雷最远的一只猫是黑色的（只在脖子上有点儿白色），毛色黑亮，身姿如豹，它像是这片区域的王者。黑猫抬起头来，警惕看了奈哲尔一眼，低下头去继续吃它的美餐。吃饱后，它窜进草丛，消失不见。  
黑猫消失后，一只浣熊钻了出来。胖家伙不知道是从哪儿钻出来的，它迅速地跑到弗雷的不远处，开始吃黑猫剩下的鱼罐头。它用爪子捧起鱼，警惕地望着远处的那些猫，把鱼很快塞进嘴里。浣熊的尾巴脏兮兮，像个笨蛋小偷。奈哲尔感到弗雷属于这片灌木丛。  
这有趣的场景像那些关于林间小屋、浣熊和狗、蘑菇和苔藓的故事。弗雷是个扛着斧头住在林子里的人，又或者他是巧克力屋的主人。森林里有面包屑，浣熊，黑猫，女巫，以及小甜饼。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
和弗雷上床后的第一个周三，奈哲尔又一次走进了那扇由暗绿色金属制成的大门。上次他对这儿的猜想是尖叫的鸡笼、肌肉男的聚集地，这次他对这儿的印象是温暖的下午茶、和他一样开朗大方的直男。  
男人们都在那儿，扎克依旧在中间，他的旁边围坐着其他人。  
奈哲尔感到无限亲切，像去公园里看一棵每个月都要去看一次的树。  
你好，阿尔贝托，你好，扎克，你好，克劳斯，你好，盖布瑞，你好，雨果，你好，瑞恩，你好，⋯⋯  
他一个一个和男人们打招呼，但到最后一个人的时候他停了下来——他忘了那个男人的名字。  
他叫什么来着？他上次似乎没有自我介绍，而且他几乎一句话都没有说。上次他坐在阿尔贝托的旁边，冷酷地吃完了那块蛋糕，并且连盘子都刮得干干净净。他是个英国人，长相和气质都表达得很明显，即使他没有开口说话，他穿三件套西装，瘦得惊人，有棕色的头发和蓝眼睛，腿像两根竹竿，既长又直得不可思议。  
当奈哲尔看着他时，他回看了他一眼。简短的目光接触间，男人散发出忧郁而优雅、儒雅而邪恶的气息。奈哲尔仿佛看见他把自己关在房间里写诗，写到手指出血，他还仿佛看见他在月光下吸人血。英国人坐在那儿，如置身于黑暗中，一言不发，目光如刀，手指似剑。  
“你好⋯⋯”奈哲尔说，他在叫男人名字时哽住了——他根本不知道这个人的名字。  
“这是威廉。”克劳斯对奈哲尔说。  
“你好，威廉。”奈哲尔说，“我是奈哲尔。”  
威廉动了动眼睛，依旧一言不发。奈哲尔并没有认为这个英国人没有礼貌，你不能要求一只吸血鬼或者一个诗人和你打招呼，前者只会表现得像饿坏了的蝙蝠，后者则总是心不在焉或者看起来喝多了。  
“现在人到齐了。”扎克说，他转向威廉，“威廉，上次你一句话没有说，这次从你开始。”  
威廉看着扎克，他看得非常认真，但他一句话都没有说。  
“给他一个发言枕！”雨果说，“你们忘了一件重要的事，不给他发言枕，他是不会开口说话的。”  
“抱歉，我忘了。”扎克说，他从桌上拿过一个狐狸形状的小枕头递给威廉。  
长手长脚应该有一百九十公分左右的威廉接过狐狸枕头，他把它端端正正地放在腿上，以一个没有被察觉的小动作拍了拍狐狸的脑袋。之后，他清了清嗓子，环视所有人，以严肃、阴郁、冷酷的态度开始了他的发言。  
“发言枕头在我的手上，现在轮到我阐述我的故事。”威廉说。  
“那是只狐狸而不是发言枕。”雨果说。  
“目前它在心理上代表发言枕。”瑞恩说。  
“但还是只狐狸。”盖布瑞插嘴，“为什么用狐狸而不用袋鼠？”  
“现在发言枕在我的手上，应该由我发言。”威廉打断盖布瑞的话，他的声音冷若冰霜，这让人怀疑他是不是来自一个非常寒冷的星球。奈哲尔发现威廉正以小心而谨慎的姿势抚摸那只狐狸，不，是抚摸那只发言枕。  
“我有个兄弟，但我们并无血缘关系。”威廉说，“我想尽了方法捉弄我的兄弟，但他没有理解我的意图，他认为我一直以来对他很好，他以为我只是以另外一种方法爱他。”  
“你的兄弟听起来太棒了，”盖布瑞说，“我的兄弟每天都在和我发生争执，而我揍不过他，这是问题的关键。我们也没有血缘关系。”  
“在我们的家族里，没有血缘关系的兄弟通常是矛盾的来源，“威廉说，他的口气听起来仿佛在说他来自一个古怪的外星家族，“我的问题是，我发现我非常期待我的哥哥对我每个行为的反应，我时常捉弄他，用各种方法。而他难以预料。我觉得这是因为他头脑简单。”威廉的表情冷冰冰的，他的长手指开始捏狐狸的耳朵。  
“听起来他只是不想和你计较。”克劳斯说。  
“不，我不这么认为，我认为只是由于他以简单的方式思考。过于简单，所以无法预料。”威廉回答，他继续捏狐狸的耳朵。  
雨果看着威廉的手指，他的关注点不在威廉的话上而在威廉的手上：“你喜欢毛绒触感的东西？你快把那只狐狸的耳朵摸秃了。”  
威廉迅速抬起眼睛看了雨果一眼——阴郁而邪恶的，他手上的动作随即停止了：“请勿揣测我，美国人。”  
“我们说过‘没有国籍歧视’，不然就会失去吃甜品的机会。”阿尔贝托说，看起来这些外星人，不，这些来自外国的小伙子喜欢这样互相挤兑，“你还准备吃布丁吗，威廉？”  
“我不喜欢别人用布丁来威胁我，”威廉的长手指在毛绒狐狸身上优雅地划过，像吸血鬼对待他捕获的猎物，“但我接受你的威胁，布丁是我喜欢的甜品。”  
“你的哥哥不知道你在捉弄他？你都干了些什么？在他睡着时往他脸上画胡子？”奈哲尔问。  
“那是我小时候做的事，”威廉说，他看着奈哲尔，仿佛被看穿了那样愤怒起来，“我现在可不干这个。”  
“更高端的恶作剧？”奈哲尔反问，他没有意识到威廉的愤怒，“在他洗完澡之后把他的内裤扔到窗外去？”  
威廉的脸色变得更加不好看，他瞪着奈哲尔，用中指和拇指搓揉狐狸的耳朵：“这愚蠢的方式是你的表达，而并非我的。”  
“在他洗澡的时候关掉热水？”雨果很有自信地问，因为他就是这么对待他的室友的。  
威廉的表情僵硬了，他皱着眉头把狐狸递给了扎克，然后闭嘴不再说话。他的表情和身体语言明显在说，“我感受到了地球人对我的恶意”。  
这之后，房间中有10秒钟的沉默，夹杂着稀稀拉拉的笑声——发出者是盖布瑞和雨果。威廉瞪了两个年轻男人一眼，又把那只狐狸拿回去了，很明显他有话要说。  
“我不会做关掉热水这种事，孩童般的行为在我成年后就已绝迹。如果不是因为阿尔贝托，我不会再参与你们的对话，我会离开，不再回来。”威廉说完，又一次把狐狸还给了扎克。  
“翻译过来就是，如果不是因为布丁，我不会参与你们的对话。”雨果说。  
“你的哥哥一定是个聪明人，而你是那个笨蛋。”盖布瑞说，他迅速地从扎克手上抢过狐狸，把狐狸扔给雨果。  
雨果牢牢接住。  
威廉瞪着雨果和盖布瑞，他闭嘴，愤怒地把两手交叉放在膝盖上——狐狸不在手上意味着他不能说话。奈哲尔开始意识到威廉的哥哥可能是个成熟的聪明人，不和这种小鬼计较，但他不准备说出真相。在这儿没人说出真相。  
“现在轮到我发言，因为我有狐狸。”雨果说，他把那只狐狸放在椅子的扶手上，看了威廉一眼，开始说话，“我的室友，维生素先生，和我是同事，我们在一个项目组工作。他每天都找我的茬，无论工作还是生活上。他认为我睡得太晚，起得太迟，认为我自由散漫。我一直认为按时完成任务就可以，没有必要循规蹈矩，但维生素恰好是个被逻辑侵蚀的机器人。他写的每行代码都干干净净，我不知道把代码写得那么干净有什么意义，你只要达到目的就可以。我们有太多的矛盾，所以每天都在吵架，甚至打架。”  
“你们都是程序员？”奈哲尔问，雨果看起来不是做这行的。  
“是的。”雨果回答。  
“这样一个讲究逻辑的人和你打架只能说明你把他惹急了。”  
“我只是把我的内裤和他的内裤一起扔进了洗衣机！”  
“我就不会因为这种状况抓狂，”克劳斯说，“我常把我的内裤扔进扁桃仁先生家的洗衣机。虽然会有人收拾，但是把内裤趁他们发现之前扔进去是很有趣的事。”  
“我也不会生气。”奈哲尔说，他想象了一下他的内裤和弗雷的内裤放在一起的场景，他还想象出一些白色可疑液体，他不能再想下去，这简直是性幻想。  
“我理解你的感受。”盖布瑞说，“我的内裤不介意和任何人的内裤一起呆在洗衣机里，除了我哥哥的。”  
“赞成盖布瑞刚刚的发言。”威廉补充道，这是他没有抱枕时说的第一句话。  
雨果看了看大家：“维生素对此很抓狂，他大概觉得他的逻辑被北极熊碾杀了。我来到这里的原因是，我发现看着他生气让我感觉很好，所以我持续做让他生气的事，然后乐在其中。他一般都会生气，但是无视我的举动，如果真的把他惹毛了，他就会抡起拳头揍我，虽然他和我身材差不多，但我根本打不过他。我摸索到一个度，在这个程度中搞点小破坏，他不会揍我，他会一个人生气，然后原谅我。”  
“这听起来很浪漫。”瑞恩说。“如果伯劳鸟先生有你或者维生素一半的开朗，我就会减少至少一半的担心。”  
“浪漫？”阿尔贝托纳闷地问，“每天打架和吵架浪漫在哪儿？”  
“另外一种浪漫。”克劳斯说，“你到我这个年纪就会明白。”  
“我不会明白，”阿尔贝托说，“我怀疑你也不明白。你和扁桃仁总是在推特上秀恩爱，我都怀疑你们吵过架没有。你不会知道那儿有多少关于你们的都市传说。”  
扎克把那只小狐狸拿过来，摆在中间的桌子上，他环视了一圈，最终目光落到瑞恩的身上：“你来了之后还没有完整地分享过你的问题，瑞恩。”  
“我吗？”瑞恩微笑着问道，“我的故事很简单。我有一个朋友，他是伯劳鸟先生，我很喜欢他。他不知道他是直是弯⋯⋯”  
“等等，”盖布瑞打断瑞恩，“你的情况和我们都不一样。这儿是回形针俱乐部，你不知道自己是直是弯，所以你来到这儿。但你的状况是，你知道自己是弯的，而你的朋友不知道？”  
“就是这样。”瑞恩回答，他用蓝得如宝石的眼睛看着盖布瑞。  
和威廉一样，瑞恩也是个英国人，但与威廉略带阴郁的气质不同，瑞恩儒雅得像一只白色的雪糕。他有着柔软的棕色卷发和温暖的笑容，他的笑容迷人到让人觉得他可以去传递奥运圣火火炬。  
“那你为什么来到这里？”奈哲尔问，他很纳闷。  
“我走错了地方，我应该去每周四的‘皱纹纸俱乐部’，而不是每周三的回形针俱乐部。”  
瑞恩笑着说。

********

弗雷·罗斯和皱纹纸俱乐部的联系，从一个电话开始。如果不是那通电话，他不会在奈哲尔还睡着时就跑去喂猫。  
那是个很长很长的电话，它阻止买完三明治的弗雷直接上楼，它的存在让弗雷一边带着耳机打电话一边喂猫去了。  
那通电话是强尼打来的。强尼是“乌克兰硬房子”的餐厅的老板，一个说话有点儿少女腔调的肌肉男，他是弗雷的同事——瓦伦丁的多年好友。  
感到手机的震动，弗雷接起那通将他和皱纹纸俱乐部联系到一起的电话。  
“嗨，小甜饼。”电话那头传来强尼的声音，他用一如既往的尾音和弗雷打招呼。  
强尼在电话里听起来情绪化并拥有少女气息，他本人看上去也和这种少女气质非常很相配，他身高185公分，拥有超级男模的长相和身材，出现在任何一本时尚杂志的封面上都显得恰当。  
“你好，强尼。”弗雷说。  
“现在方便说话吗？”强尼问。  
“方便，我刚买完早饭。如果你准备说比较长时间，我就顺便去喂个猫。”  
“至少十分钟。我有件事找你帮忙，只有你才能帮我。”  
“我听着呢。”弗雷走进路旁的一家宠物用品店。  
“我今天下午要离开纽约，下个月才能回来。我是一个同性恋问题商讨会的组织者和主持人，这个讨论在每周四晚上八点举行，我想问问看，你能代替我去当几周的组织者吗？”  
弗雷拿着猫罐头和猫粮走到结账的柜台：“是戒烟戒酒会那样形式互助会？”  
“没错。你不需要干什么，只要听大家倾诉就可以。”  
“你认为我搞得定？”  
“我觉得只有你才能搞得定。你对每个人都一视同仁，而且你明察秋毫，不会伤害别人。”  
“明察秋毫？”弗雷反问，“和我明察秋毫的家人比起来我迟钝得令人惊讶。”  
“我认为你可以。你只需要去那儿，听一些遇到问题的男人们讲述自己的故事。他们都是些不错的家伙。”  
“我不能给出建议，但只是听听应该没问题。你最好告诉我每个人的情况，以免我到时候搞不清楚状况。”  
“这就是我说这个电话最少要十分钟的原因，顺便说一句，这个互助会的名字叫皱纹纸俱乐部。”  
“皱纹纸？为什么叫这个名字。”  
“因为那儿聚集了一群同性恋男性，而无论他们怎么解释，别人都误以为他们是直男。”  
他们和我的情况恰好相反，我是个直男而所有人都以为我是同性恋，弗雷想。但他也不能确定，因为性取向和电子一样，永远没法知道它下一刻的位置。  
“我还是不知道这和皱纹纸有什么联系。”弗雷说。  
“提到纸，人们下意识觉得是直的，但皱纹纸哪儿都是弯的，并且一辈子也直不了。”强尼解释道。  
“形象的比喻。”弗雷说。  
“皱纹纸俱乐部的时间是周四晚，而不是周三。周三是回形针俱乐部的讨论会。”  
“回形针俱乐部？”  
“是的，回形针俱乐部，我的朋友扎克主持那个聚会。回形针是个形象的比喻，它看起来大部分地方笔笔直，但其实已经弯得转了几个圈。一群不知道自己是直是弯的男人在那儿寻求帮助。”  
弗雷拿着猫粮走到了灌木丛，他刚在岩石上放下东西，就看见黑猫从草丛中露出一个脑袋。它不紧不慢地走到弗雷面前，保持着一个安全距离，围着弗雷转了一圈。这只黑猫喜欢弗雷，但它总和弗雷保持距离。弗雷管它叫亚瑟，因为它拥有王者的气质。  
“早上好，亚瑟。”弗雷捂住话筒，和黑猫打招呼。  
亚瑟朝他看了一眼，坐到地上，舔起了爪子，洗脸——这是亚瑟在吃饭前的标准姿势。它是个优雅而迷人的猫咪，弗雷喜欢它。  
“我决定帮你去当几周这个互助会的支持人。我要向他们解释为何组织者突然换人了吗？”弗雷放开话筒，问。  
“是的。我也是今天才知道我要离开。”  
“我会和他们说你在游泳时被鲨鱼叼走了。”  
“随便你怎么说。”强尼笑着回答，“总之我会给你带礼物，感谢你的贴心。”  
“想到你的品味，我对礼物没有太大的期待。”  
“你是个直接的甜心，我没办法不喜欢你。”强尼说，“我会把地址和具体时间发到你的邮箱。再一次感谢你，小甜饼。”  
“旅行愉快，强尼。”弗雷回答。  
挂掉电话，弗雷四处看了看。他发现那只脏浣熊正在远处偷看亚瑟吃罐头。它看起来很在意亚瑟，不仅仅是在意亚瑟的食物。这只浣熊一贯喜欢和亚瑟挤在一起，弗雷至今没有想好给这只浣熊取个什么名字。不过名字没有多大的意义，对动物们来说，人们的取名强迫症犹如随时会坍塌的梦境。  
弗雷看了看手表，今天是周三，明天就是周四。明晚他就要代替强尼去主持一个奇怪的讨论会。他虽然听强尼大致介绍了每个人的情况，但他一时间记不住那么多名字。弗雷蹲下去，把手伸给亚瑟。亚瑟抬起头看着他，它迈着慢悠悠的步子，走过来舔了舔弗雷的手心。亚瑟很少这么亲热，弗雷相信这会给他带来好运。  
“希望你喜欢你的早饭，亚瑟。”  
黑猫蹭了一下弗雷的腿，回到罐头旁边。那只浣熊还在草丛里，它坐在尾巴上，盯着吃罐头的黑猫。  
这时，弗雷接到了奈哲尔的电话，他说他要来看他喂猫。于是弗雷告诉奈哲尔地址，也就是弗雷家楼下几分钟的路程。  
亚瑟在那儿优雅地吃鱼罐头，慢慢悠悠的。它知道这一整个罐头都是它的，它可以像吃英式下午茶那样慢慢享用。如果它没有吃饱，弗雷会给它开一罐新的罐头。弗雷喜欢它，而亚瑟利用这一点。亚瑟也喜欢弗雷。亚瑟把鱼罐头吃掉一半，坐在那儿舔它的爪子，梳理它的胡子。整理完毕，它看了一眼弗雷，又一次窜入了草丛。  
这当然不表示亚瑟吃饱了，亚瑟只是习惯来个中场休息——喝点水，去灌木丛中蹭蹭毛。它常这么做，因为没有其他猫会碰它吃过的食物，首先，它是这块的老大，源于锋利的爪子和箭一样的速度，其次，弗雷会给它留着罐头。  
浣熊当然是个除外，它是小偷、骗子、强盗，永远胆大包天。如果它不来，亚瑟的中场休息会非常顺利，但今天它来了，而亚瑟并没有注意到它。这个小偷安静地呆在角落里观察了亚瑟好久，直到亚瑟的中场休息来临。  
亚瑟钻入草丛之后，这脏兮兮的家伙从角落里溜了出来，灵活得像一阵风。它迅速地跑到亚瑟吃到一半的鱼罐头边，用手捧起鱼肉，塞进嘴里。  
弗雷看着它，而它也就用它的圆溜溜的眼睛回看弗雷。“你不喜欢鱼。”弗雷笑了，“你只是要抢亚瑟的早餐。”  
浣熊当然不会回答，它把鱼塞进嘴里。亚瑟的鱼。  
弗雷听到背后有人叫他，他回过头，发现奈哲尔来了。  
“早安。”弗雷看他，“昨晚睡得好吗？我买了早餐，你可以在这儿吃。”  
他不准备就奈哲尔鸡窝一样的头发发表言论，他们昨天上了床，弗雷得考虑他的心情。奈哲尔有点儿奇怪，弗雷要掐断他胡思乱想的机会。  
“我睡得还可以，除了我的手僵了。”奈哲尔在弗雷的身边坐下。  
弗雷拿出放在一旁的一个纸袋子，从里面拿出一杯咖啡、一个早餐三明治，递给奈哲尔。  
奈哲尔接过去，他喝了一口热咖啡，然后盯着那只浣熊。  
“它很可怜，吃黑猫吃剩下的，脏兮兮，没人喜欢它，应该给它一个单独的罐头。”  
“我喜欢它。它不可怜，它是厉害的小偷。它也不喜欢吃鱼，它吃鱼是因为它喜欢找亚瑟的茬。”  
“你管那只黑猫叫亚瑟？”奈哲尔问。  
“是的，很贴切不是，王者风范。”弗雷回答，他指的是亚瑟王。  
“非常贴切。”奈哲尔回答，他曾是个斜线小说阅读者，他想到的是一个叫亚瑟的前哨。他想起他梳得干净的头发、黑西装，想到他创造的不可能存在的楼梯、枪支，还想到斜线小说里他的性癖和洁癖。  
“亚瑟还没有吃完它的早餐，它有个中场休息。”弗雷说。他的话还未落音，黑猫就从灌木丛中跳了出来。  
中场休息完的亚瑟发现它的食物正遭到侵犯，豹一样的黑猫弓起身体，背上的毛竖了起来。它发出威胁的声音，盯着那只偷它早餐的浣熊。浣熊很友好地歪着脑袋看亚瑟，挑衅般地从罐头里拿出了另外一条鱼肉，捧在手上，啃它。亚瑟压低身体，发出更加大的咕噜声，它准备好了要战斗——浣熊快把它的早餐偷完了。  
“我说过浣熊从不可怜。可怜的是亚瑟。它每隔几天就被这么惹上一次。”弗雷说。  
奈哲尔有了个点子，但他没有说出口。  
浣熊在亚瑟的早餐前呆着，它不跑也不走，就呆在那儿，乖巧的，像在认错，也像在打招呼。亚瑟无奈了，因为对方没有和它打架的意思。它平静了一点，在原地呆着。浣熊看着亚瑟，依旧乖巧的。突然，这小偷动了动尾巴，迅速窜到一只狸花猫的罐头前，捧起它，迅速地溜走了。它没有溜去灌木丛中，它溜去了亚瑟的面前，用两只爪子捧着那盒罐头，把那赃物递给亚瑟。  
“你给浣熊取名字了吗？”奈哲尔一边吃他的三明治一边问，他那个点子越来越活跃，像团纸包住的火，要从他的脑袋中跳出来了。  
“没有。”弗雷说，“我没有从亚瑟王身边的骑士中找出一个这样性格的家伙。”  
“叫它伊姆斯。”奈哲尔说。  
“伊姆斯？”弗雷纳闷地问。亚瑟王有个叫这个名字的骑士？他想。他当然不可能将亚瑟和伊姆斯联系到一起，除了斜线小说爱好者们，谁能记得住一部几年前的科幻电影中两个只一起出场了8分钟的男配角呢？但这不意味着他们的生命只有八分钟——奈哲尔这样的斜线爱好者总是很多。那些想象力丰富，甜蜜又可爱，蜜糖一样的女孩子们。  
“它就是伊姆斯。”奈哲尔指指黑猫，“亚瑟和——”指指浣熊，“伊姆斯！”  
“好吧，就叫它伊姆斯。”弗雷妥协了，他得回去翻一翻那段历史，看看伊姆斯是哪儿冒出来的骑士。  
这会儿，黑猫已经接受了浣熊递过来的那盒罐头，虽然它看起来依旧闷闷不乐。伊姆斯则很得意，它用脏兮兮的尾巴挠了一把亚瑟，并在亚瑟伸出爪子挠它之前，矫健而迅速地窜到了灌木丛里。  
晚上见了，亚瑟。  
浣熊的尾巴总比猫暖和。


	6. Chapter 6

弗雷这天选择了一件款式和颜色都轻松的浅蓝色衬衫，搭配灰色的V领绒线衫。一天的工作结束后，他离开工作室，去往皱纹纸俱乐部。走之前，他还特意弄了弄头发。他不能让自己看起来太正式，那会太像和客户开会。何况律师世家出身的他容易给人一种太严肃太古板的印象。  
弗雷有点儿紧张，他不知道他会遇到哪些人，不过也没什么大不了，他们会和其他人一样，把他当做是同性恋，然后和他打成一片——他的同性恋和双性恋朋友们老是觉得弗雷是个找不到对象的深柜，他们喜欢他，同情他，通常会以一种“我知道你的难处”的目光看着他，却也尊重他说自己是直男的事实。  
弗雷走到皱纹纸俱乐部那扇绿色大门前时，是晚上7点35分。他理因比其他人都要早，毕竟他与他们第一次见面。  
弗雷推开沉重的大门，走进去。那是间类似戒烟戒酒会举办地的房间，中间的椅子排成了一个圆形。其中一个椅子上已经坐了一个男人，他低着头，正在看自己的手机。他穿一件灰色的T恤，一条牛仔裤，一双棕色的皮鞋，外套搭在椅背上。  
男人听到脚步声，依依不舍地从手机中抬起头来，他对上弗雷的目光，露出了有点儿惊讶的表情：“罗斯先生？”  
弗雷惊讶地看着那个男人，他感觉自己的嘴都要合不上了。  
“你好，维文先生，”弗雷说，他顿了一下，“这里是皱纹纸俱乐部吗？”  
“是的。”男人说，“叫我布莱恩。”  
弗雷在布莱恩的对面坐下：“我代替强尼来这儿做个主持，他有事去了加州。”他止不住得挺直了脊背，坐得端端正正，“我的名字是弗雷，你可以叫我弗雷。”  
“我记得你的名字。”布莱恩露出笑容，“你也没必要坐得这么端正。这里是皱纹纸俱乐部，你要学会放轻松。”  
弗雷深呼吸，试图放轻松，他感到他的人生就像室内楼梯，在走到二楼前根本不知道那儿长什么样。他面前的这个男人是布莱恩·维文，一个知名公司的创始人和CEO，全城最有钱的人之一。  
如今，首富先生光明正大地坐在这儿参加皱纹纸俱乐部，而全美国都在猜他的性向并倾向于他是个异性恋。弗雷有点儿头痛，因为布莱恩朝他露出了那种“谢天谢地你终于敢直面你的性向了”的眼神和笑容，像个长辈那样看着他。  
又来了，这种眼神，弗雷想。  
为什么连他的爸爸的客户都知道他是个深柜？这个世界到底是怎么运转的？  
弗雷之所以认识布莱恩，源于他那个全国著名的律师爸爸以及他担任合伙人的著名律所。布莱恩的公司是老罗斯先生律所的一个客户，关于布莱恩公司的几场纠纷是由老罗斯先生全权负责。老罗斯先生巨大的办公室书架上还放着布莱恩送给他的某位球员投出本垒时的球。他们两人的私交同样不错，弗雷没读大学前就和布莱恩在一张桌子上吃过饭。  
但问题不在于美国首富坐在由你主持的皱纹纸俱乐部里，问题在于为什么连你老爸的客户都知道你是深柜？他们喝了酒之后到底讨论了些什么？关于弗雷拒绝承认他是个同性恋作为父亲我很难过这种对话？  
“俱乐部八点开始，通常剩十分钟人会到齐。如果你不介意，我要把先这局游戏打完。”布莱恩说。  
他看起来和弗雷在电视上、报纸上、杂志上，还有在餐桌上见到的都不一样，他穿得很轻松，看起来年轻了不少（虽然那种忧郁的气质还是没有变化）。在得到弗雷的同意后，他开始继续用手机玩一款弗雷根本不会去玩的游戏。  
弗雷环视了一圈，看了看墙上无意义的装饰画。他相信这个俱乐部里的每个人都知道布莱恩是谁（不认识一个知名富商这种事只会发生在奈哲尔身上），他们难道就这样淡定地坐在这儿听首富聊他的感情故事？弗雷不能想象他还能够在这个俱乐部里见到谁。  
他的面前坐着布莱恩，这意味着什么？意味着另一个美国首富也坐在类似的俱乐部里？谁都知道布莱恩和克劳斯之间的传闻，全纽约的地下小报都盼望他们快点结婚。  
“只可惜布莱恩·维文是个直男。”那些八卦报刊杂志这么写。但性向这种事，光凭观察是很难得出真相的。关于这点，弗雷深有体会。

布莱恩说得没错，八点没到，弗雷的身边便又坐了五个人。  
“这是全部的人了？”弗雷问布莱恩。  
“全部。”布莱恩说。  
弗雷看了看面前形形色色的男人，他们中很多长得并不像同性恋。应该说，这儿没有一个人比弗雷·罗斯长得还像同性恋。  
弗雷面对所有人，开始自我介绍：“我是弗雷·罗斯，我代替强尼来这儿，强尼临时有事去了加州，他需要几周才能回来，在这几周内，都是由我在这儿。”  
“你好，弗雷，我是杰夫。”  
“我是安迪。”  
⋯⋯  
男人们和弗雷问好，并自我介绍。除了弗雷之外，他们总共加起来是六个人，除了一个有德国口音的男人有点儿拘谨外，其他人都很放松。他们每个人看上去都很直，这种感觉是从骨子里露出来的，像是大自然在捏造你的时候就在你的内核中写上直男两个字一样。如果弗雷不知道他们的性取向，他一定不会认为其中任何一个男人喜欢同性。  
“要先来点甜品吗？”其中一个有点儿胖胖的男人问，他看起来极其年轻，短发，指甲剪得短短的，像刚毕业的大学生。他穿着白色的T恤和浅色的外套，一条普通的牛仔裤。他之前说过他叫安迪。  
“今天是什么甜品？”布莱恩问。  
“扁桃仁杯子蛋糕。”安迪回答。  
“我的最爱！”布莱恩说，“没有任何一样东西比扁桃仁还要好吃。”  
安迪露出笑容，他拿起身边放着的盒子，打开盒盖。他的姿势很漂亮，每个动作都显得轻巧、轻柔，他是那种不慌不忙的人，做自己的事，遇到些麻烦也就让它过去。  
“安迪是蛋糕师傅，大学里的。”布莱恩向弗雷介绍，“他做的杯子蛋糕是我吃过最好吃的。”  
“我只会做杯子蛋糕。”安迪说，他站起来，向所有人分发蛋糕。当他分到弗雷这儿的时候，弗雷注意到他的手指长而白，指节并不凸出——一双标准的蛋糕师傅的手。  
他的手和姿势都非常好看，他做任何事都让人不忍心移开眼睛，你可以一直看到他把蛋糕送进烤箱，然后会想站在那儿和他聊天，直到蛋糕做好。弗雷看了看安迪递给他的杯子蛋糕，它已经被烤成了深金黄色，像个小城堡，扁桃仁切成了块，镶嵌在蛋糕里面。  
弗雷咬了一口杯子蛋糕。天哪，他想，这味道真是太好了。他没吃过这么好吃的杯子蛋糕。松软的蛋糕和酥脆的扁桃仁搭配得刚好，牛奶、黄油、扁桃仁的香味融合在一起，让人想马上把蛋糕一股脑吞下去。  
没有人说话，大家都在享受蛋糕。  
“我能再要一个杯子蛋糕吗？”三十秒后，布莱恩问。  
“当然可以，我做了几个扁桃仁特别多的给你。”安迪再次打开盒子，盒子中有一个纸做的分割挡板，他从另一边拿出杯子蛋糕，站起来递给布莱恩。  
他的动作很漂亮，弗雷一直看着他。他感觉他长得像那种故事中的角色，住在森林旁边的小屋里之类的，他有点儿胖胖的，但这显得他非常可爱，他有长得惊人的睫毛和灰蓝色的眼睛，一双蛋糕师傅的手，像红色的线那样好看的嘴唇。  
“我实在太喜欢扁桃仁了。”布莱恩说，“我能够吃上整整一大袋扁桃仁。”他一边享受蛋糕一边转向弗雷，“通常这个时候，强尼会让我们开始说这周和最近的状况，又或许我们应该从你开始，因为我们都还不知道你的故事。强尼在的时候，他常说他自己的事。”  
“我的事？”弗雷反问。他的确有点事，和奈哲尔之间的。他看了一下所有人，每个人都没有恶意，每个人都看上去是那种最忠诚的战士。  
“你可以用代号，如果你不想让别人知道你说的是谁。”安迪旁边的马克说，他是个大个子，至少有一米九，就算他坐着，也显得非常强壮。  
“好吧，”弗雷说，“我的故事很简单也很复杂。我有个同事，我叫他想象力先生。我从不知道他的脑子里在想什么。我和他认识了不少时候，从不觉得他是个同性恋，但最近事情很不对劲。我们在一次醉酒后上床了。”弗雷挠了挠脑袋，有点儿不好意思，但所有人都没有因他的话面露惊讶，也没有做出任何让他尴尬的动作和表情，他继续说下去，“我从小到大都被人误以为是同性恋，我觉得我在和想象力先生上床之前都是直的，只是每个人都误会了这一点。”  
布莱恩惊讶地看着弗雷：“现在我可以告诉你了，你爸爸喝醉了之后对我说，他担心你是一个不愿意直面自己性取向的男孩。”  
“我长得真的很像同性恋？”弗雷皱着眉头问，他从小到大第一次把这个问题拿出来问。  
“是的。”有至少四个人给了肯定的回答。  
“好吧。”弗雷感到他没什么好辩解的了，事实就是如此，你的脸上写着同性恋，你还能怎样呢？于是弗雷继续说他的故事：“我猜想象力先生就是因为猜想我是同性恋所以做出了一些看似在追求我的举动，但我不能肯定，因为他的思维超出一般人类的想象。我不知道那是追求还是别的。他真的太奇怪了。”  
“你来对了地方。”马克说，“我弟弟威廉的恶作剧和他那种奇怪的‘全天下的人都欠我的’的想法，也是正常人类难以理解的。”  
“更不要提盖布瑞，”杰夫对马克说，“如果你见过我弟弟，你就会觉得你弟弟很正常，我弟弟感到全世界只有他养的狗是不欠他的，他几次把我的塞在包里的早餐喂给他的狗，然后把狗粮塞进我的包里，他已经二十二岁了。我们非常倒霉地分享一间公寓。”  
“你揍他了吗？”安迪问，“如果是我我会揍他。”  
“如果兄弟间打架能够解决问题的话，就不叫兄弟了。”马克说，“每次我以为威廉收敛了，他都要给我补上一拳。我一直觉得他只是学习错了爱的表达方式。他是个养子，但人人都很爱他，我们的母亲非常偏爱他，谁知道他的脑子哪里出了毛病。我觉得他有时候大概认为自己是外星人，不属于人类。这就是矛盾的根源，我不属于你们的种族。”马克笑起来，他笑得很好看，“我猜测这是他的想法。”  
杰夫把最后一口杯子蛋糕吃完，表达了他对马克的话的赞同：“兄弟有时候是很复杂的关系，尤其是你我这种和弟弟没有血缘关系的状态。盖布瑞养成今天的坏脾气，在于他很小就失去母亲。他的父亲，也就是我现在的爸爸，在盖布瑞17岁的时候才和我妈妈结婚。我见到盖布瑞时他已经是现在这个样子了，那种全天下都欠了他钱的模样，我怀疑他每天的夜宵是不是火药。毕业以来我没有和人动过手，结果我认识他的第一天就和他打了一架。”  
“威廉和盖布瑞听起来都是青春期综合症没有结束的样子。他们没有因为年纪的增长而成熟？”弗雷问。现在话题从他的身上跳转到了杰夫和马克的身上，他很乐意倾听，他是个极佳的倾听者，每个人都喜欢他。  
“我怀疑威廉的青春期这辈子也不会结束，他就像为搞破坏而生那样。他会做在我涂满肥皂时关掉水龙头这种孩子才会做的事。我听杰夫说过很多关于盖布瑞的话题，盖布瑞是个敢作敢当的年轻人，遇到事情他会挺身而出保护别人。但威廉的字典里写满了我看不懂的文字，他像个森林里的孩子，永远不会长大。再加上他大学和硕士读的是文学和诗歌，于是他的神经质就更加严重了。通常都是他在不断地惹祸而我不断地给他收拾烂摊子。他在他的facebook上写到，‘我的哥哥是个单线条的白痴，像一只飞蛾，无论我怎么耍他，他都像笨蛋一般帮我的忙，并想要改变我，他不具有思考问题的能力，他脑袋里装得都是稻草。’”  
“他为什么会说你的脑袋里是稻草？”一直在角落里没有说话的艾伦问，“你是个优秀的新闻摄像师。”  
“我的副业是健身教练，威廉认为所有肌肉发达的人都是笨蛋。”  
“纽约有两个能当健身教练的富商，难道他不知道这件事？肌肉和智商没有任何关联。”杰夫问，他指的是正在吃扁桃仁蛋糕的布莱恩和他那个全美家喻户晓的发小。  
“他只生活在他的想象力里，而我放纵他。我们的父亲想改变这一点。我们曾经咨询过心理医生，她认为威廉只是爱恶作剧，沉迷于戏剧幻想，他没有太大的问题。她告诉我，威廉仇视我的行为不像表达得那么严重，他只是希望得到关注，威廉认为我得到的关注太多了。”  
“那是说你给他足够的关注就行了？”弗雷问。  
“如果他觉得我不够关注他，不够爱他，那么就永远不够。”  
“你真的不嫌他麻烦吗？”杰夫问，“我有时候想把盖布瑞扔到楼下去。”  
“有的事没有办法改变，即使我们没有血缘关系，他也是我的弟弟。”马克说，他露出一个无可奈何但又无能为力的表情，“我已经习惯他把我当笨蛋看待了，他认为他关上我的水龙头，而我从里面沾满肥皂出来就能显得他很聪明。”  
“可能搞文学的人想法和正常人不一样。”  
“可能是。”马克说，“他写诗，还有小说。这是他的爱好。”  
“他以此为职业吗？”弗雷问。  
“在一次家庭聚餐上，他表达了想专职写作不想再教书的打算，他现在是大学里的助教，但他看到那些比他还要令人头痛的孩子时突然发觉连话都不会说了。我们的父亲反对他的决定，但他坚持，再过一段时间他就会交接手上的工作。我告诉他如果他想专职写作那么他可以写，这段时间他的生活开销可以由我来承担，我单身，常常出差，他可以一直住在我那里。他到现在都很像小时候，他只要在家庭会议上发言，就一定要抱着发言枕，这个习惯来自他小时候，那时候他的声音细细的，常常被我或者爸爸盖过，所以他需要发言枕，只有拿到发言枕的人才能说话。”  
“他听起来太可爱了。”安迪说，“虽然他真的挺让人头痛的。”  
“可爱？”马克微微耸了耸肩，“我是的确觉得他很可爱。他像小时候那样，喜欢狐狸、布丁、有花纹的软糖、发言枕、他自己的毛毯、绒毛玩具。和小时候一样的还有，每当他闯祸了或者倒霉了，他就会来找我帮忙。”  
“所以他认为你是个笨蛋，无论他做什么你都会原谅他？”安迪问。  
“是的，我想他是这么认为的。他小时候换牙阶段被人打掉了一颗乳牙而哭了整整两天。如果不是我帮他把那个男孩揍了一顿他还会再哭上两天。到现在只要他情绪激动他还是会哭。他的眼睛就是水龙头。他会一边给我一拳一边流眼泪。”  
“他实在太可爱了。”安迪说，“如果我是你我会很喜欢看他流眼泪。”  
马克笑了笑，当他笑起来时，他显得非常阳光：“我不相信会有哥哥觉得自己的弟弟不可爱的，虽然他们大多数时候真的很让人恼火。”  
“好吧，”杰夫说，表情有点无可奈何，“我得承认盖布瑞也很可爱。但他从来不哭，据说他小时候每天都在揍那些掏鸟蛋的孩子，他喜欢狗、喜欢猫、喜欢所有的小动物。除了人类他什么都喜欢，包括蚯蚓，据说他曾经放生过蚯蚓。”  
弗雷感到这个俱乐部非常有趣，和皱纹纸俱乐部的成员在一起很轻松，虽然每个人看上去都烦恼重重——从烦恼重重的首富到烦恼重重的哥哥们。弗雷自己当然也烦恼重重：他和他的同事上床了，而他还觉得那很不错。他确实喜欢有人对他这么重视，他喜欢被打扫干净的房间和帮别人买早饭的感觉。他很多时候感到自己感情淡薄，但和奈哲尔在一起他从来不这么觉得。奈哲尔会出很多奇怪的状况，以至于弗雷也陷入奇怪的状况。奈哲尔很奇怪，和威廉、盖布瑞一样奇怪，但不是同一种奇怪，如果想象力也有体积的话，奈哲尔的想象力超过整个北美洲。他做出的设计也同样如此，还有他平时画的那些插画，它们都太有趣了，弗雷喜欢它们。  
除此之外，弗雷认为奈哲尔很可爱，首先他做家务很认真，其次每次他被拆穿时总像被烧到了尾巴的动物，再次他总是认真地对待他和弗雷之间的每件事。  
安迪又给了布莱恩一块蛋糕，这下话题来到了他的身上。  
“你看起来比上次我见到你时还要强壮。”安迪对布莱恩说，“你快能和马克一样做健身教练了。”  
“我一直在锻炼身体，希望自己看起来更好一些。驾驶员先生总是锻炼身体。”  
“驾驶员先生？”弗雷问，他很快意识到那是谁了，“哦，是的，驾驶员先生。他最近干了什么奇怪的事没有？”  
“他今天上午在他家门口弄了个安全套自动售货机，然后他劝我在我家门口也弄一个。”  
“他这是想和你上床的意思？”安迪问。  
“我觉得不是，他说这是纽约政府的规定，政府要求大家在家门口安装安全套和润滑油自动售货机。”  
“这是什么的规定？他一直这么古怪？”弗雷问，“从电视上看起来他总是很正常。”  
“他一直如此，我不知道是他故意的还是怎么回事。此外，他总有能力将我的每次表白都完美地变成古怪状况。我觉得送他一架写有他名字的飞机已经是很明显的表白了，我还在给他的卡片中写了‘我永远爱你，克劳斯，无论那儿发生什么’。结果不知道他是怎么理解了我的行为，他去学习怎么开飞机。他为什么要学习怎么开飞机？他学会开飞机之后，给我回信说，谢谢我送的飞机，这让他多了一张驾驶证，但他不想成为一位航班飞行员。我猜想我的表白不是很明显，我购买了他公司的股票，他表示感谢，购买了我公司的股票。我送礼，他回礼，却从来不回应我对他说的话。”  
“你确定你和他说‘我爱你’了？”  
“我平均一个月要说一次。”布莱恩说，“我的确知道他是直男，但问题在于他总是做让我误会的事。我在悬崖上造了我的新家，他很快就在我家门口造了另外一栋房子成了我的邻居，他还弄了个吊桥，在上面刻上我的名字和他的名字，还用指甲画了一颗爱心。我问他为什么要画个爱心，他回答说，感谢我让他学会了开飞机。”  
“我觉得他只是恋爱的智商不够高。”在角落中一直没说话的凯斯突然开了口，他很显然说出了事实的真相。


	7. Chapter 7

弗雷在皱纹纸俱乐部的第一个晚上，所有的对话都很愉快。大家散伙时吃掉了所有的扁桃仁蛋糕。至于弗雷提出的，关于他和奈哲尔之间的问题，并没有寻觅到一个确切而可靠的解决方案。皱纹纸俱乐部的成员很认真地问弗雷“你确定你不是弯的吗？”弗雷认为他没有办法回答这个问题，那么他也就无法找到他和奈哲尔之间的问题的答案。  
聚会结束后，弗雷和所有人道别。安迪说他下次会做芝士蛋糕和拿破仑，这个食谱是那个烹饪系的大学生教给他的。职业是程序员兼游戏策划的艾伦询问布莱恩那个最近移植到手机上的游戏怎么样，布莱恩说他玩得简直停不下来。艾伦说可能他的室友是对的，游戏真的不能设计得那么理性。  
弗雷离开俱乐部，去车库取车，才行驶了五分钟。天突然下起了暴雨。雨水敲打车窗，透过雨幕看过去，一切都是雾蒙蒙的灰。这场突如其来的雨还夹杂着大风，雨水像冰雹般打在车身上。  
弗雷突然想起了亚瑟。亚瑟怎么样了？它会被暴雨影响吗？  
不过应该没有问题，它可以待在伊姆斯的洞里，所以他不必为它们担心。  
那奈哲尔呢？  
奈哲尔最近晚上一直在工作室里看电影，而现在他一定还在那儿。傍晚唐纳森拿走了工作室里的最后一把伞，所以近来坚持步行四十分钟上班奈哲尔会没有办法回家⋯⋯想到这点，弗雷往工作室驶去，他将车开进仓库区，停在工作室的旁边，冒着雨跑进工作室。他用钥匙打开仓库的大门，拉开门进去，再将门关上。  
绕过那堵墙（相当于他们的玄关），他走进了仓库主区域。奈哲尔的确还在那儿，此时正戴着耳机坐在他的电脑前，微微张着嘴，聚精会神地盯着屏幕，手里抱着一大桶冰激凌。  
弗雷走过去，奈哲尔没有注意到他。弗雷把头发上的水擦了擦，倒了杯水，端着水杯走到奈哲尔旁边的椅子上坐下。  
“你还没有回家？”弗雷问。  
奈哲尔猛然转过头，像撞见了鬼那样盯着弗雷，他愣了足足两秒钟才回过神来，毛手毛脚地把那桶冰激凌藏到电脑后面，扔下戴在脑袋上的耳机：“你有东西忘记拿了吗？”  
弗雷把奈哲尔藏在电脑后的冰激凌桶拖出来，往里面看了一眼——芒果口味，弗雷的最爱之一。弗雷抬起眼睛，看着奈哲尔：“外面下雨了，我想起你没有伞，也没开车。”  
“你来接我回家？”奈哲尔吃惊地问。  
“回家？是的，回家。”弗雷说，这儿有个歧义，到底是送奈哲尔回他自己的家，还是回弗雷的家。这点并不重要。  
“介意我吃你的冰激凌吗？”弗雷问。本来他不打算在晚上吃甜点，但扁桃仁杯子蛋糕挑起了他的兴致，他还想吃点甜的。  
雨夜是吃甜品最棒的时候，窝在温暖的屋子里吃冰激凌，看温馨的电影。  
“当然不介意，你可以随便吃。”奈哲尔说，“我去给你拿个勺子。”他站起来，走到厨房区域，拿了一把长柄的勺子回来给弗雷。  
弗雷抬起头，他看见雨水打在工作室西侧的玻璃屋顶上，他也听见了雨水的声音。弗雷把奥利弗的椅子往奈哲尔那边搬了搬，和奈哲尔肩并肩坐着。  
“你在看什么电影？”弗雷问，他挖了一勺冰激凌，抿了抿嘴。  
“电锯惊魂第一部。”奈哲尔说，“你准备加入我？还是我们换个适合晚上看的电影。”  
“电锯惊魂很适合晚上看。”弗雷说，他把冰激凌桶放在腿上，和奈哲尔一起把勺子伸进去，挖着吃。他感觉这很浪漫，他们一起吃一大桶芒果冰激凌，看着亚当和劳伦斯倒在浴室里。  
弗雷和奈哲尔把那部两人都曾经看过的电影看完，坐在电脑前面讨论剧情。  
“什么时候开始下雨的？”奈哲尔一边咬着他的勺子，一边看着一小块玻璃屋顶。  
“九点半左右。”弗雷看了看手表，“现在是十一点。我们应该回去睡觉。”  
“回你家？”奈哲尔问。  
“是的。”弗雷回答，他没有细想就这么说了。他可以和奈哲尔回去再看一部电影然后钻进被褥睡觉，他会有一个床伴，一个一起喂动物的同伴，一个帮他打扫家里的家政精灵。他可以想出能够和奈哲尔一起干的事，很多事，几乎所有事。以奈哲尔奇怪的思维方式，事情会变得荒诞但异常有趣，而弗雷的人生恰好缺乏荒诞和冲动。虽然他不会在道路上装死尸，但他可以为奈哲尔拍照——奈哲尔在干这些疯狂又奇怪的事时总显得异常可爱。他们一边看电锯惊魂一边讨论后几部的剧情，把那桶冰激凌全部吃完。之后他们冒着雨钻进弗雷的车里，因为车门夹住奈哲尔的外套而大笑起来。  
回到弗雷家，他们接了吻。弗雷去查看露台，奈哲尔坐在沙发上看弗雷放在那儿的杂志。“你准备看部电影还是睡觉？”弗雷从露台走回来，问。他想了一下关于安全套的问题——前几天买了新的安全套，所以这方面不用担心。  
“再看一部电影？”奈哲尔凝视弗雷。他的胡子乱糟糟，眼睛依旧很亮。他是三脚猫魔术师，总是有一些小把戏（弗雷通常负责拆穿它们）。“为什么不去床上看电影？”弗雷建议，“如果困了可以直接睡觉。”  
奈哲尔含义深刻地皱了皱眉，他从沙发上爬起来：“是个好主意，我现在就去洗澡。”他盯着弗雷，露出一副诡异又古怪的表情。弗雷也看着奈哲尔，他们就这么对视着。“你在想什么？”弗雷忍不住了，奈哲尔为什么要用他看猫的眼神看着他？  
奈哲尔没有回答，他冲过来，在弗雷的面前突然定住。弗雷很迷茫。你怎么了？他想问，还没有来得及说话，他就被奈哲尔一把抱在了怀里。奈哲尔的拥抱像和一个远行千里的朋友分别时那般温暖和有力，弗雷觉得太不合时宜。他很难形容这种不合时宜，但它就是不合时宜。  
“明天的早餐由我来买。”奈哲尔说。“什么？”弗雷反问，他很纳闷。但他决定别去理解，这个世界上有一堆事你是理解不了的。每次回家吃饭他就会深刻认识到这一点，他不知道他的爸爸、弟弟、妹妹在聊什么。他一般选择在他们聊天的时候多吃掉一个鸡翅——他是个平和并且习惯接受现实的男人。你不接受又能怎样？去学法律？去和奈哲尔一起在街道上扮死尸然后理解一下他的心情？  
奈哲尔去洗澡，弗雷又一次走到露台，去看他的香草、桉树、月桂。一切都很好，他的心情也很好，他弄了一些薄荷回来塞进柠檬水，又将一把法国薰衣草和尤加利捆起来，挂在厨房窗前的钉子上。  
奈哲尔洗好了澡，他从浴室走出来，像一颗扔进水里的火山石那样冒着热气。弗雷拿着衣服和毛巾进去洗澡，他舒服地洗去疲惫，从浴室出来，走到卧室。  
奈哲尔正站在窗边。弗雷走过去，坐在床上：“你不准备现在睡？”  
奈泽尔带着一副为难的表情走到床边，坐下来，把一只手搭在弗雷的肩膀上：“我觉得这对你不公平。”  
“什么？”弗雷把电视打开，现在正在放《谍影重重3》，弗雷喜欢这片子。  
“我觉得是这样的。”奈哲尔说，他的表情很拧巴。  
弗雷没有看见奈哲尔拧巴的表情，他的大部分注意力在电视上。“我觉得没有不公平。”他在一个情节的间歇说。奈哲尔为什么觉得不公平，他不想洗衣服了？还是说他觉得每天住在我家里不好意思⋯⋯想着想着，弗雷的思维就又回到电影上了。  
奈哲尔皱着眉头：“我总感觉我会因此伤害你的感情。”  
“哦，是吗？”弗雷说。哇，他想，马特·戴蒙刚刚放倒那个人的姿势帅透了。  
“是我的问题，我不应该开始这种关系，但我现在没办法收手……我觉得和你在一起感觉很好，我还因此参加了一个俱乐部，来解决这个问题。在那儿待得越久，就越觉得迷茫。”  
弗雷这下听懂了，他提取了大意进行理解——我很迷茫，因为我觉得和你在一起感觉很好。他看了奈哲尔一眼，回答道：“和你在一起我也感觉很好。”  
奈哲尔发出了一声长长的呻吟，痛苦地抱住了脑袋。  
“刚刚超帅。”弗雷说，他指的是马特·戴蒙。  
直到《谍影重重3》演完，他们都在那儿鸡同鸭讲。弗雷关了电视，两个脑回路从来就不在一个频道上的男人钻被褥。他们没有做爱，没有接吻，只是躺在床上，离得不近不远。  
这种状态在几分钟后被打破了。脑补过头的奈哲尔痛苦地发出一声无法抑制的呻吟，一头扎进了弗雷的颈窝里。  
这时候弗雷已经睡着了。  
“你做噩梦了？”被弄醒的弗雷问，他以为他已经睡了至少两个小时。这个搞不清状况的家伙吻了吻奈哲尔的额头，搂住他的腰。奈哲尔感到自己就像那天早晨见到的黑猫亚瑟——被无奈地被抢走鱼，又被无奈地赠送了一条鱼。但那条鱼真的非常不错，就算它被脏浣熊碰过也只能够黑着脸吃下去了。不同地方是，弗雷很温暖。奈哲尔一边感慨他就要毁掉自己和别人的人生，一边靠在弗雷的颈窝里睡着了。

****  
在被奈哲尔吵醒之后，弗雷做了一个梦。他梦到自己站在一个到处都是血迹和泥水的地方。这是哪儿？他想，我要去做什么？他的双腿陷在血污里，拔不出去。  
这时他看见奈哲尔，那家伙扛着一个铲子走过来。“嗨，伙计，”他远远地叫他，“你需要一个伐木工人吗？”  
“伐木工人？是的，我需要一个伐木工人。”弗雷回答，  
奈哲尔走过来，他将铲子插入弗雷脚下的血污里，那些血污瞬间变成了草莓果酱。奈哲尔蹲下去，他把食指插进果酱里，沾了一点儿，然后戳进嘴里。“味道好极了，你要试试看吗？”他一边吮着手指一边问。  
弗雷想了一会儿：“好吧。”他学着奈哲尔的样子把手指插进果酱里，站起来，把手放进嘴里，“味道好极了。”  
“你准备去哪儿？”奈哲尔问。  
“我准备去哪儿？”弗雷反问，他想了想，“我准备去远处的山上，”他指指那儿，“找一只吸水烟的龙。”他不知道为什么要这么回答。  
“我正好也去哪儿，我要找他给我火焰和光。”奈哲尔说，他头发乱糟糟，扛着沾了草莓酱的铲子，“准备和我同行吗，朋友？”  
“是的，正巧有个伴。”弗雷说。  
奈哲尔把手弯成一个邀请的姿势：“挽着我，男士。不然你到不了那片高地。你要借助我的力量。”  
弗雷把手从奈哲尔的胳膊里伸出去，挽住奈哲尔。“你要光和火焰干什么？”弗雷问。  
“去耕种，我的土地需要光与火焰才能长出果实和木材。”  
“你住在东方？”  
“东南边，”奈哲尔指着远处的一座高山，“我在那儿养了一堆芒果味的鸡，一些炸薯条小人，一点核桃草，还有少量的会飞的炸鸡。”他转过来，吻了吻弗雷的嘴唇，然后分开，“你尝起来很棒，你准备来做我的新娘吗？那些核桃草会欢迎你。”  
“新娘？”弗雷问，他穿着骑士的服装，无论如何都不像新娘。突然，他听到那边的山上传来巨大的声响。  
那是什么？他想。  
三秒钟之后，他意识到那是闹钟。  
弗雷睁开眼睛，天已经亮了，他伸手按掉闹钟。  
雨停了，城市被水洗过，今天会是适合郊游的一天。奈哲尔正睡在弗雷的胳膊里，他像只小猫，发出轻微的鼾声，睡得很沉。弗雷吻了吻奈哲尔的额头。  
刚刚在梦里，他觉得奈哲尔很可爱——无论是他说话的方式还是他的嘴唇。弗雷想到那些核桃草、炸薯条小人、芒果味的鸡和会飞的炸鸡，这些奇怪的东西来自奈哲尔以往的插画。弗雷喜欢这个梦，甚至喜欢奈哲尔问他“你准备来做我的新娘吗？”虽然它不合时宜，奇怪，不符合逻辑。  
他回忆起昨晚和皱纹纸俱乐部的成员们的对话——某些时候，人们很难判断自己是不是同性恋，而有时候只需要一点点契机。  
可能核桃草和新娘就是契机？  
奈哲尔还在梦中，他闭着眼睛睡得很踏实，弗雷看着他。刚刚的梦很有趣，现在弗雷希望确认他是不是真的喜欢上了奈哲尔——他喜欢和奈哲尔混在一起，喜欢和他一起吃芒果冰激凌、看电锯惊魂、喝酒、上床。  
奈哲尔看起来比在乎冰激凌更在乎弗雷，这让弗雷感觉好极了。有一部分的可能是，他喜欢奈哲尔，而奈哲尔也喜欢他。弗雷对此感到高兴，他钟爱双向的恋爱方式，他不喜欢单向的暗恋，那令人劳累。他感情淡薄的一部分原因在于，他总是需要在别人爱上他之后再爱上别人。这个习惯不是因为他曾经受过伤，而是他习惯如此。  
弗雷感到自己已经晨勃了，他躺在那儿，不知道应不应该叫醒奈哲尔。奈哲尔会希望现在和他做爱？他不能肯定。  
天气非常好，奈哲尔和猫的肚子一样暖和。

奈哲尔在梦中，他的梦是黑火药和墨水味。  
弗雷坐在钢琴前面，手写的琴谱扔得地下到处都是，他腰间别着一把萨克森侧环匕首，装饰柄头盖上画着罂粟花花纹。弗雷在弹钢琴，手指在琴键上跳动，他闭着眼睛。  
奈哲尔觉得没有人比现在的弗雷还要忧伤了，他因此很难过。他在弗雷身边坐下，他看到弗雷在流眼泪。  
“我是个手帕商人。”奈哲尔说，“你要手帕吗？”  
弗雷停止弹琴，他睁开眼睛，看着奈哲尔：“你准备卖给我什么的手帕？”  
奈哲尔忍住帮弗雷抹去泪水的冲动，他从口袋中掏出一块脏兮兮的布⋯⋯等等，他是个手帕商人，他应该有很多块漂亮的手帕而不是一块破布。“我忘记带了。”奈哲尔说，他慌张地把破布塞回口袋，有点儿尴尬地看着弗雷，“你觉得我的袖子怎么样？它是金银线的双面绣，外面是藤蔓花纹，里面是朵黑色的玫瑰。”  
“你准备把它卖给我当手帕？”  
“是的。”奈哲尔说，他的袖子撕了下来，“给我一张乐谱，我们就成交。”  
“那成交吧。”弗雷说，他吻了吻奈哲尔的手背。  
奈哲尔脸红了。他在梦里扭动了一下，他发现梦境开始坍塌。“千万别醒来⋯⋯”他恐慌地想。这个梦棒透了，他觉得下一步弗雷就要和他求婚了。他不希望这么快就醒来。  
但是他还是醒了。  
奈哲尔睁开眼睛，他发现他躺在弗雷的胳膊里。  
“醒了？”弗雷问。  
“哦⋯⋯是的。”奈哲尔说，他发现他晨勃了，他因为那个梦晨勃了。而弗雷依旧是他的可怜的小弗雷，他在他的身边。他觉得没有理由不去吻弗雷，弗雷弹钢琴时哭了，不是吗。他吻弗雷的嘴唇和脸颊，弗雷回应他。他们接了至少两分钟的吻，接着他把弗雷压在下面，脱了他的T恤。  
“你把安全套和润滑油放在哪儿了？”  
“第二个抽屉里。”  
奈哲尔拿到那些必需品，接着他用润滑油扩张弗雷。  
弗雷很配合，他深呼吸以便奈哲尔的手指进入得更为顺利。  
奈哲尔本周看了一些成人读物，关于两个男人之间具体要怎么做才会更舒服，他表现得非常贴心，弗雷很快就硬得要命。  
“我想进入你。”奈哲尔说，这个词是“进入”，而不是“操”。“操”不能代表他对弗雷的感情，他不能简单地把他和他的小可怜的关系用操来表现。  
弗雷吻了吻奈哲尔的下巴：“我准备好了。”  
奈哲尔戴上安全套，扶着他坚硬的、前端流出津液的□□抵住弗雷的入口，缓慢地进入弗雷。  
弗雷呻吟，收紧他的身体。  
这是奈哲尔第一次清醒地进入弗雷，那次醉酒时他可能是在不清醒的状态下进入了弗雷，他什么都不记得了。而现在他很清醒，这感觉简直要命，舒服得无法正常思考。  
弗雷回应奈哲尔的撞击，奈哲尔吻弗雷的乳头和胸膛，他在弗雷的身体中转动阴茎，弗雷大叫着扭动身体。  
他们的身体上都是汗水，润滑液粘稠而炙热。奈哲尔抱住弗雷然后操他，弗雷分开腿，让他连根插入。  
奈哲尔现在必须承认“操”比“进入”更能体现他们目前的运动方式。  
弗雷呻吟着射精了，而奈哲尔也与此同时高潮了。  
射完之后，他趴在弗雷的身上吻弗雷被汗水打湿的额头：“如果我说我现在想到的第一件事是洗床单，你会把我按回床里吗？”  
弗雷看着他：“你最好在床上躺着，否则我就把你绑起来。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

这个早晨之后，奈哲尔整整一周都在和弗雷约会。在奈哲尔的印象中，弗雷是个喜欢独来独往的人，但最近他真的像被什么外星人入侵了大脑。他们周五晚窝在沙发上看电影、吃芒果干；周六在弗雷的露台上修建月桂树；就算是弗雷从不出现的周日，他们还是呆在一起。  
周日，奈哲尔陪弗雷去中央公园找他在那儿工作的朋友交换种子。前一天，也就是修建月桂树的周六，弗雷坐在家里剥香草种荚。奈哲尔原本负责大扫除，最终弗雷让他放下吸尘器，和他一起对付那些细小而饱满的种子。  
弗雷会为工作室每个人准备香草包，每半年奈哲尔就会收到一个，或者是用来去驱虫的，或者是长得像克苏鲁的。  
奈哲尔对付那些种子时，弗雷坐在他的身边。奈哲尔脑海中浮现出的是穿深色袍子的弗雷，他是一片大陆上的草药师，有一个小而复杂的箱子，里面装着外人打不开的乌木匣。只要他打开它，香草便如藤蔓般从里面长出来。它们会无限生长，只要弗雷需要它们。弗雷采下叶子时，他会默念一种古老的咒语，声音轻得像风。当他说话，那些植物便安静，它们倾听他，满足他的要求。弗雷胸前佩戴着一小块死去的动物骨头，可能来自一条龙，可能来自一只在平原上倒下的巨大的野兽。  
诸如此类的想象持续着，直到穿着衬衫露出手肘的弗雷抬起头来看他，奈哲尔才会从他想象的沼泽中走出来。  
第二天他们去中央公园交换种子，不同品种的种子用褐色的牛皮纸包好，以黑色的钢笔写清楚拉丁语名。  
“你没有这些种子？”奈哲尔问，你不是念个咒语就都有了吗，他想。  
“我不可能拥有所有的，所以我们彼此交换。”  
当晚他们在一间意大利餐厅用餐，聊不着边际的话题。弗雷眯着眼睛笑起来，他眼角的皱纹快让奈哲尔失去思考能力。当一个人脸上的褶子都让你无法呼吸的时候，这个世界大概快离毁灭也不远了。  
踢那位素不相识的学长的屁股，奈哲尔想。

******  
周三下了一点小雨，奈哲尔撑着伞走到回形针俱乐部墨绿色的门口。经过几次见面，他已经觉得这儿是他温暖的巢穴了。  
“晚上好。”奈哲尔一走进去，克劳斯就和他打招呼。  
奈哲尔在克劳斯身边坐下，露出一副苦恼的表情：“晚上好。”  
“你怎么了？”克劳斯问他。  
“我的情况变得更严重了，”奈哲尔愁眉苦脸地说，“待会儿你就会知道，我有太多的话要说了。”  
没过一会儿，所有的人都到了。最后一个进来的是阿尔贝托，这个烘焙系的小伙子走进来时，空气中弥漫起一股蓝莓味。所有人都以一种渴望的眼神盯着他手上的盒子。  
这些回形针俱乐部的成员中，有几个之前几乎从不吃甜品，但阿尔贝托的烘焙技术令人惊叹，他做的每一样甜品都非常令人印象深刻。  
“今天我尝试了新的甜品，”大学生说，“我想你们会喜欢，因为我很喜欢它。在我周五做给汤姆熊先生吃之前，希望你们给我些意见。”  
“不会有人做的甜点比你更好了。”奈哲尔说。  
“那不一定。你没有试过汤姆熊先生的手艺。”  
“谁想当今天的第一个倾诉者？”扎克问。  
“我。”奈哲尔回答，“我有太多话要说了。”他看了看所有人，开始了他的讲述，“我经历了很奇怪的一个星期。我和小甜饼先生就像约会那样过了一周。我们一起窝在沙发上看电视，我陪他去见他的朋友，帮他修剪月桂树，他告诉我在屋顶上建造一个露台需要怎样的步骤，先做防水层之类的，我对这种事一点兴趣也没有，但我喜欢听小甜饼先生说。就好像所有他说出的话都带着蜂糖那样，小甜饼先生有琥珀一样的眼睛，咒语的嘴唇。”  
“你每次对小甜饼先生的形容都不一样。”雨果说，“另外，咒语的嘴唇到底是什么鬼东西？”  
“他有种难以形容的气质，像一块产于16世纪的天青石。”奈哲尔说。  
“这无法理解，”盖布瑞说，“你的形容词不符合常理。”  
角落里的威廉说话了（甚至没有使用发言枕）：“我能够理解奈哲尔说的，你无法以描述形容他，能做的只有比喻。就好比，虽然我的哥哥是个蠢货，但他就像伊多姆海枣树上垂下的、如红珊瑚般的半成熟海枣。”  
这之后，出现了一个大约五秒钟的沉默，在场的所有人都不知道奈哲尔和威廉的比喻到底代表什么。除了刚刚那些比喻外，威廉的哥哥和奈哲尔的小甜饼先生还被大蓝魔尔浮蝶、海鸟的翅膀、密涅瓦神庙的石柱等等奇怪的东西形容过。他们俩的长相就快成为一个神话传说了。  
“你讨厌小甜饼吗？”盖布瑞问。  
“我为什么讨厌小甜饼？他是我最好的朋友，最喜欢的同事。我一点儿也不讨厌他。我喜欢他。”奈哲尔说。  
“那你在纠结什么呢？”盖布瑞问，“我来这儿是因为我讨厌杰夫，于此同时我还在意他。雨果也一样，他一面觉得他的室友维生素非常烦，一面留意他的一举一动。更别提角落里那个要抱发言枕才可以说话的笨蛋。”  
“你会为你的失礼付出代价。”威廉冷冷地看着盖布瑞，以威胁而阴沉的语气说。  
“打得过我的话就试试吧。英国人总觉得拥有澳大利亚？但连金刚狼都属于澳大利亚。”盖布瑞说。  
“他是加拿大人，一个庄园女主人和园丁的私生子。”雨果说，他是一个美漫迷，而美漫迷在某种程度上是牛角尖爱好者。要符合原著，他们通常这样说，而旁观者则觉得很奇怪。如果让一个160cm的加拿大演员来演金刚狼，谁会想看这个故事？  
“但他们让澳大利亚人来演这个角色了。”盖布瑞说，“你让一个澳大利亚人来演Spock那么Spock就是澳大利亚人。”  
“他是瓦肯人。”奈哲尔听不下去了，“你找个火星人来演，Spock也是瓦肯人。”  
“我们能停止科幻电影交流了吗？”瑞恩说，“你们跑题了，刚刚我们的对话进行到奈哲尔和小甜饼的问题上。”  
瑞恩是这个俱乐部除了扎克之外最正常的人，他跑错了俱乐部，他本应该在明天的皱纹纸俱乐部上出现，而现在他待在回形针俱乐部里。这位人类学家有时候发现自己很难跟上回形针们的脑回路。现在他已经习以为常，反正他心爱的伯劳鸟先生也不是什么正常人。  
在瑞恩的提醒下，奈哲尔终于想起来一开始他是要说他和小甜饼之间的关系来着，而刚刚他差一点就要和雨果聊星际迷航了。一旦这个黑洞般的话题被开启，它的引力场就强大到可以支撑五个小时以上。  
当然，奈哲尔和雨果的爱好完全不同。雨果喜欢的是那些故事，而奈哲尔则是个斜线爱好者。对于他这样标准的斜线爱好者来说，没有任何一部作品比星际迷航还值得膜拜，看看生活大爆炸你就知道了。斜线小说的鼻祖！他想，在座的各位可能都不是很清楚，只有我是明白的。他竟然产生了一种奇怪的优越感。  
“我要继续说说我和小甜饼的事。我连续一周做梦梦见了他，我感到他能够进入我的梦。他的脚步很轻，不会打扰到我，我跑过兔子洞时，他贴着小胡子，拄着黑拐杖，咬着棉花糖站在我身边；我从杰克的豌豆苗上摔下来时，他扔了一团云彩接住我；我快被一只龙吃掉时，他把那只龙变成了一只龙猫，然后他让那只龙猫把爪子放在我的手心里⋯⋯”  
“我太你懂的心情了。”阿尔贝托说，他是个卷发可爱的大学生，笑起来甜得像接骨木味的起泡葡萄酒，“你觉得小甜饼在你的梦里，而我觉得我在汤姆熊先生的梦里。他的梦层次丰富，有丛林、有高楼、有沼泽、有大海，有不符合力学的墙壁和从地上向天上飘的雨。那儿虽然危险重重，但无论我去那儿我都不会受伤，因为那是汤姆熊先生的梦。无论我干什么他都会在那儿保护我。他有时候是一只大熊，有时候缺了一个牙的坏小子。”  
“就是这样的感觉，”奈哲尔用看知己的表情看着阿尔贝托，阿尔贝托也那样看着他，“我在梦里梦外都是和小甜饼在一起的。我应该怎么面对他呢？我担心如果我真的爱上他，我担心如果我和他开始交往就会伤害他。”  
“这也是我烦恼的问题。”阿尔贝托说。两个拥有同样烦恼的男人同时深深地叹了一口气。  
瑞恩看着苦恼的阿尔贝托和奈哲尔露出笑容，他每周都在这里看他们为无须烦恼的事情烦恼，但他可不会说出“你已经爱上他了，而你也会尽量不伤害他”这个真相。待在回形针俱乐部让他觉得很美妙，他喜欢人类之间的爱情，它是美好的东西，而他能在这儿清晰地看到它们，虽然它们总是被这些男人羞涩地藏于身后。  
奈哲尔和阿尔贝托讲完之后，话题来到克劳斯的身上。  
“你最近怎么样？”雨果问克劳斯。  
“哦⋯⋯我最近？我在扁桃仁先生家门口放了一台安全套自动售货机。”克劳斯用手扶住自己的额头，“我感觉自己蠢爆了。”  
“你什么？你真的这么干了？”雨果叫起来，“你的智商是被啄木鸟啄了吗？你一直都是靠演技看起来很聪明的？你是靠演技经营公司的？”  
“我那个建议是个笑话。”盖布瑞说，“四岁以上的猫咪都听得出来那是个笑话。”  
“我觉得你干得太棒了。”瑞恩说。  
“我只关心这计划成功了没有。”奈哲尔说，“你们最终上床了吗？”  
克劳斯抬起头，看着奈哲尔，露出了一副次贷危机近在咫尺的表情：“我犯了一个错误，我放置的自动售货机是只收硬币的，那天我身上的硬币没有多少。我站在那儿投了两个硬币然后手忙脚乱地找第三个，这时候扁桃仁先生从我身后经过问我需不需要他借我一个硬币。”  
“然后呢？”雨果说，“你不会就这么接受了他的硬币然后买了一个安全套和他干上了？”  
“大部分属实，”克劳斯把两只手交叉握在一起，用一副要拯救全人类的忧心忡忡表情说，“我觉得他身材超棒。”  
“我想给你鼓掌。”奈哲尔说，然后他就开始拍手。很快阿尔贝托和瑞恩开始鼓掌，再接着是扎克，然后是雨果和扎克，最后就连威廉也忍不住开始鼓掌了。  
克劳斯保持那副“金融危机严峻到无法抵抗”的表情，看着衷心祝福他的所有人。  
“为了庆祝，我们吃蓝莓布丁吧。”阿尔贝托说，他站起来，打开盒子把布丁分给每个人。  
“让我们用布丁干杯吧！”奈哲尔说。  
男人们举起布丁，“干杯！”他们兴高采烈地说，把勺子像雷神之锤那样拿在手上。  
“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”奈哲尔说。  
雨果附和他：“生生不息，繁荣昌盛！”由于他没法把手指弄成瓦肯举手礼那样，所以他借助了另外一只手的帮助——把布丁和勺子先放到腿上。  
盖布瑞开始继续说那个火星人、瓦肯人以及澳大利亚人的话题。  
瑞恩一边摇晃脑袋一边哼着歌。世界充满爱，人类学家笑着想，我喜欢人类。

*******

周四。  
弗雷走进皱纹纸俱乐部的那瞬间，闻到房间中散发出一股蓝莓味。  
“坐下来，尝尝看，”安迪正站在那儿分布丁，他抬起眼睛看弗雷， “这些布丁来自阿尔贝托。他做了一堆送到我这儿，我一个人完全吃不完。”  
“我们可以尝尝阿尔贝托的手艺。你总是说他是最棒的蛋糕师傅，而我们认为你是。”布莱恩说。  
“阿尔贝托很棒，相信我。”安迪回答。  
弗雷在中间的其中一张椅子上坐下来，接过安迪递给他的布丁。“你这个星期怎么样？”安迪问他。  
“我很好。”弗雷说，“上周最后一天，我在确认我是不是爱上奈哲尔了。”  
“结果呢？”布劳恩问。  
“我觉得是。因为我们一直在滚床单，接吻，他陪我去很多地方，去喂猫，去杂货铺。”  
“所以你感觉好极了？”安迪笑着问，“尝尝布丁。”  
弗雷拿起勺子，挖了满满一勺，塞进嘴里，停顿了三秒，他回答：“这超棒！我都不怎么喜欢蓝莓。”  
“阿尔贝托是我见过的、做布丁和拿破仑最好吃的大学生。”  
“你的甜点并不逊色。”弗雷说，他继续挖着布丁，“我刚刚说到哪儿了？”  
“说到你们去杂货铺。”安迪提醒。  
“是的，他陪我去杂货铺，我感觉好极了。我喜欢和他在一起，他想象力丰富。我梦到过他好几次。我也喜欢和他上床，所以这就是说明我爱上他了。”  
坐在角落里一直沉默的凯斯惊讶地看着弗雷：“你竟然这么简单就下了结论。”  
“要不然如何？”弗雷反问，“如果我和一个男人上床，不觉得反感，我也喜欢和他接吻、鬼混、拥抱，那我不是爱上他是什么呢？”  
“我真惊讶你能够这么想。”凯斯说，“对爱的感情应该更为复杂一些，它难以捉摸。”  
“爱不是股市。”弗雷说。  
布莱恩笑了起来，他拍了拍弗雷：“你来对了地方，皱纹纸俱乐部欢迎你，这儿的人们干脆利落地理解自己，而不像回形针俱乐部，总是在纠结现在的情况到底如何。”  
“我很想知道回形针俱乐部是个什么样的地方。”弗雷说，他继续吃他的布丁，“能给我详细讲讲吗？”  
“皱纹纸俱乐部在周四举行，而回形针俱乐部周三举行。如果你不确定你是不是爱上了同性，那么就去回形针俱乐部互诉衷肠。”  
“为什么会不确定？难道这是道复杂的数学题？”  
“看看凯斯你就知道，他是走错地方的典型。他应该去回形针俱乐部，结果他算错了日子来到了这儿。而之后他也就将错就错的坐在这里。”  
弗雷转向凯斯，他看着面前这个德国长相英国口音的男人，问：“能给我讲讲你的故事吗，凯斯？”  
凯斯用他深情的灰蓝眼睛看着弗雷，十秒钟的沉默后，他开了口：“布莱恩说的没错，我走错了俱乐部，我也遇到了很大的困惑。我的困惑在于我到底对瑞恩抱有什么感情。我遇到瑞恩是在一所酒吧里，我在这儿喝闷酒，他在那儿为女孩们变魔术。后来他来我的桌子这儿，和我聊天，他说了几个有趣的笑话缓和我们之间僵硬的气氛。他有一双湿润的蓝眼睛，我可以盯着他看很长时间。在遇到他之前我有点儿厌世，我的申请总是被驳回，见到瑞恩让我觉得很多事没什么，不去学校里读书和教书我还能够做很多事。”  
“你们认识多久了？”弗雷问。  
“一年。认识他之后，我在纽约找到了工作，不再试图读博士。每周我们会一起用晚餐，我们也上床。瑞恩是个人类学家，他有时候会去非洲，新几内亚之类的地方，他还研究化石和地理。他一直忙碌，但总抽出时间来见我。”  
“听起来他很爱你，而你呢？你认为他是你的床伴而不是你的恋人？”弗雷问。  
凯斯不知道如何回答，他露出了一种复杂的表情。  
马克代替凯斯开了口：“凯斯不知道自己是弯还是直。”  
“为什么你不知道？”弗雷开始糊涂了，“你和他上床，你觉得那不错，你却不知道自己的性向？这是为什么？”  
“很多直男或者自认为是直男的人会有这样的想法，他们认为爱情和性向模模糊糊。”艾伦说，他是个看起来严谨的男人，“我认为那儿只有0或1，是与不是。几乎没有任何例外。”  
凯斯摇摇头，他的两只手交叉握在一起：“我考虑了一下你的话，我发现⋯⋯我似乎和瑞恩陷入了一种非常微妙的关系。我们每周至少两天住在一起，我去他的公寓或者他来我的公寓，我就住在他隔壁的公寓里⋯⋯我们每周都上床，他会为我做早餐，每个节日我们都会一起度过。他会对我说我爱你，每周至少一次。”  
“你就没有对他说过这句话？”安迪露出了惊讶的表情，“天哪，他会多么伤心。”  
“据我的观察，”凯斯皱着眉头，陷入了沉思，“我觉得他乐在其中，我看不出他有一点儿不开心的样子。”  
“他是干什么的？心理学教授？”马克问，“他似乎是摸清了你的底细，他知道你喜欢他但不想承认，但他不介意这一点。”  
“我不知道，”凯斯又摇了一次头，他皱着眉头，像一位二战时的士兵那样紧张，“他是位人类学的教授，他研究人类的行为。”  
“我同意马克说的话，”杰夫说，“他知道你在想什么，他知道你爱他而你只是不想承认。他不介意语言上的事，他了解你，他认为你们相爱，而那儿无需语言。他知道你是个羞涩而变扭的家伙，即使你自己不承认他也知道你爱他。”  
“这真是超棒的想法，”布莱恩说，“我应该多学学瑞恩。我会陷入负面的情绪中，因为驾驶员先生总是会错我的意思。但如果我像瑞恩那么想，事情就是另外一个样子。我送驾驶员先生飞机，他便去学习开飞机，因为那是我送他的礼物，就像你送人一匹小马，收到礼物的人便学着骑它，表示对你的尊重。只是一般人不会试图去学开飞机，而驾驶员先生不一样，他很奇怪，像退役的特工那么强壮。再之后，购买股票像是一种交换，他对我的公司和我的经营方法有信心。而至于他在我家门口安放安全套自动售货机，还骗我说那是政府的决定，可能他是想把我们的关系恢复到年轻时。年轻时我们接吻、上床，一起去健身房。”  
“在你家门口放安全套贩售机的方法真是太绝了。”杰夫说，“我以为这个世界上只有我弟弟盖布瑞才能想出这种的怪主意。”  
布莱恩笑了起来，弗雷和其他人也笑了起来。当然，不会有人知道这个提议就是盖布瑞想出来。盖布瑞的思维就像一只蹦跳着的袋鼠，你还没看清这一刻它在哪儿，下一秒它就不见了。  
至于驾驶员先生克劳斯竟然采用了这个不正常的建议，只能说明他比一只蹦跳的袋鼠强不到哪儿去。  
“安全套贩售机的下文是什么？有下文吗？”马克问。  
“下文是，我发现驾驶员先生在我家门口折腾那个安全套贩售机，为了避免他尴尬，我让司机停下，我下车，往那边走。在我走到他面前的一分钟里，我就看着他在那儿折腾安全套售货机。他显得凶神恶煞，好像下一秒就会一拳打穿无辜的售货机，然后抢劫安全套。”  
每个人斗殴以听都市怪谈的眼神看着布莱恩。  
富商先生喝了一口水，继续往下说：“我走过去，发现他其实是硬币没有带够，我询问他是否需要提供帮助。当他把脸转过来时，看起来就像撞见了僵尸！”  
在马克爽朗的笑容之后，弗雷也笑出了声：“他和凯斯一样，不愿意承认他爱你，也不愿意承认他想和你上床。”  
“大概吧，至少我现在觉得是了。我把硬币给他，帮助他成功地买到了一盒安全套、一瓶润滑油。但他持续以那种惊恐的表情看着我，我也看着他。他实在太好笑了，所以我问他，‘政府没有在你家门口安放安全套贩售机吗？’接着他就脸红得像小时候不小心尿了裤子那次一样！我没见过一个成年人能脸红成那样。他看着我，说，‘没有政府，我想和你上床所以我搞了个安全套售货机。’他的表情实在太好笑了，我不应该笑出来，但还是笑出了声。”布莱恩顿了顿，“我回答，‘没问题，我为你准备了晚餐，如果你不饿的话，我们可以先上床再吃。’我还告诉他，‘我是第一次知道表达我想和你上床这个意思，可以采用在别人家门口安放一个安全套售货机这种好方法。’”  
“我太喜欢你的吐槽了。”杰夫说，“这是对待笨蛋最好的方法。”  
布莱恩笑起来：“于是我们就时隔十几年又一次上床了，他在这之前肯定连续健身了一个月，他都能去拍特工片了。我有理由怀疑自动售货机是他自己扛到我家门口的。”  
“他是个浪漫的人，只是思路比较特别。”杰夫说。  
“如果我也是个人类学家，我可能会在很早之前就享受他这种怪异的做事方式了。我现在发现，语言并不重要，不一定要说我爱你。”布莱恩说。  
弗雷抬起头，看了看天花板，他看到天花板上没有清除掉的蜘蛛网，那蜘蛛网让他想起奈哲尔。奈哲尔总是在为他操不必要的心，时刻露出一副“我马上就要伤害你但我不想伤害你”的表情。现在弗雷突然开始理解，开始理解奈哲尔为什么这么做，为什么时刻关心他。更重要的是，他开始理解这个世界上，爱情和奇怪可能是同义词。当人们说“你真是个怪胎”的时候，可能想表达的是“我爱你。  
“现在还有谁想发言？”弗雷问。  
“你自己的故事才说了一半。”马克说。  
“我？”弗雷反问。  
“刚刚你的确只说了一半。而且今天你承认你是弯的，你的故事显得格外重要。”布莱恩说。  
“好吧，”弗雷说，“一个月前我觉得我直得像A4纸，现在我发现我是张皱纹纸。”  
“欢迎加入皱纹纸俱乐部。”安迪说。  
弗雷冲安迪笑了笑，说：“想象力先生有着丰富的想象力，而他把他的想象力都用到我身上了。这个星期我观察到，不管我说什么，他都能联想出整个宇宙。我不知道我在他心中是什么形象，他以为我能够和动物说话。”  
“他活在童话世界。”  
“可以这么说。他坚持认为我能够和猫交流，还以为浣熊和黑猫是一对情侣。他为我们三个编了故事，在那个故事中我的智商还不如一只浣熊。”  
“你说过他是个设计师。”  
“对，一位优秀的平面设计师，他某种方面的思维偏离了正轨。好像他的脑子里装着恒星的发源地，连物理规律都是错的。那天我们躺在床上，他把脑袋埋在我的怀里说他感到很抱歉，听起来他快哭了。他说他对我以前受伤的事感到抱歉，我想了很长时间，反应过来他说的是我大学时伤到腿的事。后面的对话越来越不对劲，我发现他理解错了，他以为我被我的学长甩了，伤心到现在，事实是，我的学长在一场足球比赛中一脚踢肿了我的腿。除此之外，还有各种各样类似的事，他总担心我被人伤害，还担心他自己会伤害我。”弗雷顿了顿，“但感觉还不错。你在被人关心。想象力先生会考虑到很多事，其中90%是不必要的。他帮我打扫屋子，为我修建桉树，替我买猫粮，给我做早餐。在我心情不好的时候，他就会出现，提供家政服务、还会变魔术和煎鸡蛋。即使我说不必要，他还是会去做，我家的地板现在能当镜子照，我的花园比以前干净三倍——他在我没有起床时就扛着扫帚去扫地。他每天都有奇怪的新点子，我无法判断下一秒他会干什么，我喜欢和他待在一起。”弗雷抬起头，“我的故事说完了，我现在有资格加入这个俱乐部了？”  
“欢迎你，终身会员。”安迪说，“除了布丁我还做了先奶油蛋糕。”他拿出另外一个盒子，小心打开它。  
“我喜欢鲜奶油。”杰夫说。  
“没人不喜欢鲜奶油。”安迪说。  
夜晚的甜点派对开始了第二轮。马克第一个把蛋糕吃完了，他喝了点水，说：“今天我突然很想发言。”  
“那开始吧。”弗雷说，他添掉上唇的奶油。  
马克的蓝眼睛在昏暗的灯光下显出宝石的颜色：“我的弟弟威廉是一样的状况。他是个怪家伙，因为是个养子，总觉得自己被忽略。但没人忽略他，我们的妈妈比爱我更爱他，我从小开始就保护他，无论他从树上掉下来还是滚进河里。他总是在闯祸，总是在捉弄我，而他一犯错就会用那双忧郁的眼睛看着我，他认为那样我就会原谅他，而我总是在原谅他。”  
“你为什么原谅他？我听你说过他犯的错，有的根本就不是小事。”安迪说。  
“他是我弟弟，他的脾气和六岁时没有区别，你能对一个在家庭会议上要抱着兔子形状的发言枕才肯发言的小鬼说什么？他搞文学，变得更加无法理喻。我习惯纵容他，而他习惯闯祸，接着睁大蓝眼睛看着我，祈求信任和原谅。威廉令人头痛但他很爱妈妈和家人，他只是陷入文学世界太深了。”  
“总有些年轻人拥有极其漫长的青春期。”弗雷说。  
“是的，”马克表示赞同，“我来到皱纹纸俱乐部是因为我是弯的，接着我和强尼是好朋友，这里原本是个同性恋感情问题讨论会，因为我和杰夫的加入，一定程度上变成了家庭问题讨论会。”  
“我们完全不介意。”布莱恩说，“你的弟弟和杰夫的弟弟听起来都有趣极了，虽然他们也那样令人头痛。”  
“摄像师的工作总让忙得团团转，健身教练的兼职也占用了时间，我总是在工作，照顾我的家人，担忧我那个令人头痛的弟弟。威廉得知自己是领养的时候差点离家出走。或许对他那样神经纤细的年轻人来说，领养是个大问题，他希望人们认同他，觉得他做得很好。我能做的就是让他觉得我很爱他，而我永远都是他的哥哥。”马克吃完他的布丁，举了举手上的补丁瓶，“威廉会喜欢这个味道，他从小开始就喜欢布丁。”  
“这就是我为什么喜欢皱纹纸俱乐部，”杰夫说，“因为在这里总能够感到这个世界充满了笨蛋而不是充满坏蛋。我是个警察，这对我来说太重要了。”他两只手相交，继续他的句子，“盖布瑞的爸爸曾是一位消防员，在盖布瑞小的时候，他们的家里遭遇了一场火灾。盖布瑞活了下来，他的母亲在火灾中逝世。从那时起，盖布瑞就憎恨他的爸爸，变得古怪又暴躁。他认为这是他的错。17岁时，我的母亲和盖布瑞的爸爸结婚，我因此认识了盖布瑞，刚开始我很讨厌他，他总是闯祸，不顾他人感受地发脾气，就好像全世界所有的人都欠他的。半年前，他成为了一名警察，我们住在一起。他依旧捉弄我，把狗粮塞进我的包，把我的食物喂给我们养的小狗。他让我头痛不已，但我也很喜欢他。他会去帮助别人，小时候开始就这样，他享受做一个英雄，也希望成为一个英雄。但他太喜欢和人作对了，我们常常因为一点小事扭打在一起。”  
“听起来像是你们成为兄弟的时间太晚了，要把没有打的架都补上。”弗雷说。  
“我的近身格斗能力在他之上。”杰夫耸耸肩。  
“如果今天是集体倾诉时间，那么我也加入进来。”艾伦说，“我的室友雨果有过多的毛病，不符合逻辑，他每天都在和我作对。我很喜欢他，所以选择和他一同租用公寓。我们住进去之前制定了一系列规则，但他从不遵守，他把他的内衣和我的一起扔进洗衣机，大半夜只穿内裤冲到我的房里问我要不要看深夜电影，说奇怪的话以至于项目组的人都以为我们在恋爱。他觉得我太古板，以此作为攻击我的要点。我每天都因此头痛不已，所以我来到这儿。不过今天我重新思考了一下我们相处的问题，他确实是个还不错的人，只是他简单的单线条大脑总是做出令人无法捉摸的运转。他或许只是希望我能够多注意他。”  
“他听起来和盖布瑞还有威廉一样，青春期持续得过于长久。”  
“世界充满了笨蛋。”杰夫说，“这就是残忍的事实。”  
“我喜欢世界充满笨蛋的感觉。”布莱恩说。  
弗雷点点头：“双手赞同。”  
安迪点点头：“现在我想我也无需烦恼，让我烦恼的那个笨蛋，每周给我做几十只布丁。每天来买我做的小蛋糕。”  
“为笨蛋们干杯吧。”弗雷说。  
皱纹纸俱乐部的所有人都举起布丁瓶——包括很明显被定义为笨蛋的凯斯。  
“为了世界上所有的笨蛋。”  
布丁瓶碰在一起。他们哈哈大笑，继续吃蓝莓布丁，继续讨论那些令他们烦恼的笨蛋。  
世界需要英雄，同样需要笨蛋。


	9. Chapter 9

周五是个晴朗的日子。这一天，弗雷的早餐是和一位金牌律师以及一位富商先生一起进行的。昨天晚上，老罗斯先生的客户布莱恩·维文邀请老罗斯先生和他的儿子一起来家里吃早餐。  
餐桌上，老罗斯先生和布莱恩聊了一些工作上的事，弗雷一言不发地用早餐。  
桌上有清爽的小麦草黄瓜汁，好吃的杯子蛋糕——这些小蛋糕似乎出自安迪的手。趁老罗斯先生撕面包的时候，布莱恩冲弗雷眨了眨眼。弗雷转转眼睛，佯装平静地朝他父亲的大客户看了一眼。  
“你在哪儿买的小蛋糕，它味道很好。”弗雷说，他试图问些问题来避免尴尬，他感觉布莱恩下一秒就准备和他讨论一些诡异的话题。  
“这是我希望讨论的问题。”布莱恩说。  
这真是个奇怪的回答。  
老罗斯先生摸不着头脑，小罗斯先生也摸不着头脑。

老罗斯先生起身去洗手间，弗雷和布莱恩开始了皱纹纸们之间的对话。  
“我们不应该这么熟。”弗雷说，“你表现得和我太熟了。”  
“但我们就是这么熟。”布莱恩说。  
“我还没有做好准备告诉你的律师，我和你在一个男同性恋感情问题俱乐部里成为了朋友。”  
“你爸爸早晚会知道。”布莱恩说，“你觉得这些杯子蛋糕是谁做的？”  
“安迪。”弗雷一边把小蛋糕塞进嘴里一边说。  
“问题就出在它是安迪做的，”布莱恩说，“这些小蛋糕是克劳斯送过来给我的。”  
“他生认识安迪？”弗雷疑惑地问，“或许他刚好经过安迪所在的学校，在食堂买了一些蛋糕，拿来给你。”  
“他干过派直升机来给我送生日蛋糕的事，但我不觉得他会去大学里买杯子蛋糕。昨晚他特意拿着一盒小蛋糕过来给我，说要给我当早餐，还说这是全纽约最好吃的杯子蛋糕。”  
“你请我们来共度早餐就是为了这件事？这的确非常奇怪。”  
“我和你爸爸很早就约了今天吃饭。昨天晚上，我从俱乐部回来，收到了克劳斯送我的小蛋糕。于是我打电话给你爸爸，让他顺便带上你。待会他去事务所，我们就可以好好研究一下小蛋糕的问题。”  
“或者驾驶员先生并不认识安迪，他认识的是那位每天来买安迪做的蛋糕的烹饪系男大学生？”弗雷说，他是个侦探片爱好者，爱看那种瘸腿富翁和喜欢打碎别人膝盖的男下属之间的微妙故事。  
老罗斯先生回到了座位，弗雷和布莱恩转而聊起了棒球赛。他们的早餐非常完美，安迪的杯子蛋糕很适合早晨。

早餐结束后，老罗斯先生和布莱恩告辞，弗雷说他要多留一会儿。布莱恩冲老罗斯先生露出笑容：“弗雷是我见过的最优秀的年轻人之一。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖。”老罗斯先生说，他看看弗雷，又将目光移到布莱恩脸上，他的眼神根本在说“如果我儿子向你出柜那么你就听听他的想法”。  
布莱恩露出了一个心知肚明的笑容。  
老罗斯先生走了之后，布莱恩和弗雷坐到沙发上聊天。“小蛋糕太让人担忧了。”布莱恩忧心忡忡。  
“驾驶员先生有机会接触到安迪吗？”弗雷问。  
“不会。”布莱恩说，“没有任何可能。”  
“为什么我们不直接问安迪呢？”弗雷说，“我们交换过电话号码。”  
“这是个好主意，我给他打电话。”布莱恩说，“弗雷，我们一起吃个午餐或晚餐如何，我想你今天应该没有工作。我顺便问问安迪要不要加入我们。”  
“午餐没问题。晚餐我和想象力先生约好了。我准备送他一束玫瑰，我猜他会喜欢红色的玫瑰。”  
“他又会认为你是个药草师。”布莱恩接通了给安迪的电话，将电话切换到免提状态放在桌子上。  
“嗨，安迪。”布莱恩说，“我是布莱恩。”  
“早上好。”  
“嗨，安迪，我是弗雷。”  
“早安，弗雷。你们在共享早餐吗？”安迪说。  
“是的，我们刚吃了你做的小蛋糕。”布莱恩说。  
“我做的小蛋糕？”安迪纳闷地问。  
“驾驶员先生昨晚送了布莱恩你做的小蛋糕。”弗雷说。  
“我们现在很纳闷这到底是怎么回事。”布莱恩说。  
“昨天，阿尔贝托确实来蛋糕店买了很多小蛋糕。”安迪说。  
“阿尔贝托买了多少只？”布莱恩问。  
“四十个，他说要送给朋友。”安迪说。  
阿尔贝托要把小蛋糕送给自己的朋友，但现在小蛋糕却在布莱恩家的餐桌上。  
弗雷和布莱恩对视了一眼。现在事情变得越来越奇怪了，布莱恩、安迪，还有安迪喜欢的大学生阿尔贝托之间发生了一些奇怪的关联，这关联是怎么和住在隔壁的克劳斯联系在一起的？  
“嘿，伙计们，我得去干活了。有蛋糕要出炉了。如果有事你们可以给我留言。”  
“最后一个问题，你今天中午有空和我们一起吃午餐吗？”  
“哦，抱歉，我今天中午没有空。”  
“或者我们可以约明天中午？”  
“明天没问题。”安迪说。  
“那就明天中午？”布莱恩问弗雷。  
“我可以。”弗雷说。  
“那就明天中午，时间地点我稍后通知你。”布莱恩说。

****  
安迪·沃伦挂了电话，继续去忙活他的小蛋糕。他喜欢制作小蛋糕，那会让他感到甜蜜。工作一直很忙碌，当他有空走出去晒个太阳，已经是1点的事。  
安迪坐到一棵树下享受阳光，吃了个三明治当午餐，秋日的阳光晒得他像刚出炉的小蛋糕那样暖融融的。  
不远处的草坪上，他看见了阿尔贝托。阿尔贝托和一个男人走在一起。安迪认得这个男人，他是瑞恩·布兰切特教授。安迪稍微有点儿困惑，一个人类学的教授和一个烘培系的学生，到底是什么把他们联系在一起的？  
更奇怪的事情还在后面，他看到一个瘦削而高大的男人向瑞恩和阿尔贝托跑去。  
如果安迪没有看错的话，这个高大的男人是威廉——全校的梦中情人。  
这三个人为什么会联系在一起？安迪非常纳闷。

****  
弗雷离开布莱恩的家，在公园消磨了一点时光。快到傍晚，他走进了一家花店。  
“你订的花，罗斯先生。”年轻的店员把一大束玫瑰交到弗雷的手上。  
“谢谢。”弗雷说，他捧着花，在单子上签下自己的名字。  
“你的女友过生日？”店员问。  
“不，我准备和某个人表白。”弗雷回答。  
“祝你顺利，罗斯先生。”  
“谢谢你。”弗雷冲店员露出笑容，他走出花店。看看手表，离他和奈哲尔约定的时间还剩二十分钟。他慢步走到他们约见面的路口，站在那儿等奈哲尔。  
秋日傍晚的空气中有些寒意。他穿着贴身的三件套西装，白衬衫、黑背心、黑西服，打着干净的蓝色条纹领带；他没有选择戴隐形眼镜，而是戴着框架眼镜；他的手上正捧着一大束红色的玫瑰，红得像打翻在地的红墨水。红玫瑰没有特色，但它适合这个场景，弗雷能够想象奈哲尔像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，抛弃他的所有逻辑开始飞奔。  
弗雷打算向奈哲尔告白是不久前才决定的事，他确认了自己的情感，于是准备表白。他和奈哲尔每天都在重复情侣们之间会做的事，奈哲尔到现在还在操不必要的心。如果弗雷不做那个直接的人，他们搞不好会像布莱恩和克劳斯一样，到四十多岁还在重复奇怪的交流方式。  
弗雷看见奈哲尔从远处跑过来，他对他露出笑容，霓虹照在弗雷的侧脸上。  
奈哲尔接近了，他看见弗雷手上的那束玫瑰，露出了一个见到电锯杀人狂的表情。弗雷已经听到奈哲尔的逻辑拔腿逃跑的声音了。  
“送给你的。”弗雷把花递到奈哲尔的手上 “我爱你，奈哲尔·格雷格，你准备和我谈恋爱吗？”  
奈哲尔的眼神看起来像目睹克林贡入侵地球那样，他张着嘴，仿佛不小心吞下了一只苍蝇。  
“我的天⋯⋯”奈哲尔捧着那束玫瑰，惊恐地看着弗雷，“这是我这辈子第一次收到一束玫瑰。”  
弗雷站在那儿，微笑着看着奈哲尔，他准备等他把话说完。他知道奈哲尔有一堆奇怪的话要说，那么就先让他说完，不然他们又要开始传统的鸡同鸭讲。虽然鸡同鸭讲也很有趣，但现在不适合，弗雷正在表白，他需要他们俩都稍微严肃一点。  
奈哲尔把鼻子埋进玫瑰，过了一会儿才抬起脸：“它们闻起来就像你家的阳台。”他发出一声的痛苦呻吟，听起来是有人穿高跟鞋踩了他的脚，他用鼻子蹭了蹭那些花，再一次抬起头看弗雷，“我真的是第一次收到别人送给我玫瑰，我也是第一次遭遇到这么正式的表白。我的老天爷⋯⋯”他发颤的声音听起来很有趣。  
弗雷笑了起来，他猜测奈哲尔脑子里的火车正在呼啸而过。  
“我不想伤害你。”奈哲尔说，“我担心我会和那些人一样伤害你⋯⋯我该怎么说⋯⋯我真是太激动了⋯⋯”  
“如果你说的是我的大学时代，我必须告诉你我从来没有和男性谈过恋爱，在遇到你之前我都是直的。我现在也认为很多女孩很可爱，但我暂时不会爱上她们，因为我爱上了你。”  
奈哲尔从耳根红到了脖子，但那根本不是脸红，弗雷发现他其实是在憋气。  
在把自己憋死之前，奈哲尔大大地吐了一口气，然后又大大地吸了一口气：“你觉得我在做梦吗？”  
“做梦？”弗雷反问，有人用憋气来确认自己是不是在做梦？  
奈哲尔环顾四周，东张西望了一会儿：“这又是一个梦。”他如释重负地拍了拍弗雷的肩膀，“知道吗，我已经梦到过三次你和我表白了。这次实在太真实了，我都快把它当做是真的了。”  
“这就是真的。”弗雷说。  
奈哲尔斜着眼睛看弗雷，露出那种不信任的表情：“你要怎么证明这不是一场梦呢？”  
“给你一拳。”弗雷说，他举起他的拳头。  
奈哲尔愣在那儿，五秒后，他的表情完全变了，就像弗雷变成了一只恶魔。  
“我的天！”他尖叫起来，接着迅速地蔫成了一片缺水的叶子，“这真的不是梦⋯⋯”  
“我说了不是。”弗雷说，“你醒着，而我们今天约了一起共度晚餐。”  
“为什么我们还不去吃饭？”  
“别转移话题，你还没有回答我的问题。”弗雷说，“格雷格先生，你准备和我谈恋爱吗？”  
奈哲尔没有回答，他又一次把他的脸埋进了那束玫瑰里。过了至少十秒钟，弗雷听见他的声音从花朵中闷闷地传出来。  
“全宇宙里，”这个星际迷航的粉丝回答，“除了寇克船长我只想和你谈恋爱。”


End file.
